Stay by My Side
by Cherylann Rivers
Summary: During Christmas season, Joe's new idea to have a special day with his nephew goes horribly wrong. In a life and death situation, Joe and Frank, though separate, must learn to work together to bring everyone home safely. Through the journey, family & friends remain by each other's side & work together to support each other. The 10 chapter story follows "The Stages of Conviction."
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _First, I would like to extend a sincere thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews on the conclusion of "Civil Skirmishes" and other recent chapters: Tinee Dancer, Damon's Special Reserve, Paulina Ann, Tin Dog, Hero 76, Robin's Egg, EvergreenDreamweaver, BeeBee18, max 2013, candylou, sm2003495, FANHB08, Erin Jordan, Drumboy100, and BMSH. Your support and feedback meant so much!_

 _Second, just a word about this story. I really did mean for it to be a simple little Christmas tale, but no such luck! It's really more of a transition story between "The Stages of Conviction" and my next story which I haven't exactly written yet... but I do have some ideas for it. ;) The story takes place about 8 years after "Civil Skirmishes", which went back in time, so a lot has happened since then. There's no mystery, but there is suspense and continued family healing from "Stages." In this arc, Joe and Vanessa are married with a baby son, Evan, and Frank and Callie are married with two children, JJ and Laurissa._

 _Thanks in advance for reading or "Favoriting", and I always love to receive your feedback. Thank you, and have a wonderful holiday!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" Twenty-seven year old Joe Hardy quipped to his year older sister- in -law, Callie, as he plopped a Hershey's kiss into his mouth and gave her a thumbs up. "This is going to be the start of an amazing tradition, and I'm psyched!"

Callie laughed at Joe's enthusiasm and indicated for him to take a seat on the couch. Dark eyes twinkling, she retorted, "You're SURE you want to do this? You have no idea what it's like to spend a whole day with a twenty month old, you really don't." She was referring to her son, JJ, who was currently still napping.

Joe sighed dramatically as he plopped onto the seat. "When do you stop that? I've been meaning to ask you."

Puzzled, she raised her brow. "Stop what?" she asked.

"You know… referring to kids' ages by months. It's always confusing. Van is always doing that, too. I mean, I guess it's acceptable up to six months, like Evan is now, but when does it stop, and when do normal ages kick in?"

"Huh," Callie responded, sitting opposite him and offering him a coffee, which he gratefully accepted. "I don't know. Two, maybe? You have at least a year and a half to go there, buddy. I'm still relatively new to the parenting thing, myself." She found herself smiling. "But I know better than to take out my babies for a toy shopping trip a few weeks before Christmas!"

Joe smiled. "I love your kids," he responded, sincerely. "JJ is the most freaking amazing kid ever, next to Evan, of course," he added. "And I think my brother is in love with Laurissa. I mean that in the most non-creepy way, of course. I've never seen him like this." It was true. Frank, normally so reserved in nature, had changed so much in the last two years, and Joe firmly believed it was because of their nightmare case, watching Callie struggle for her life, and trying to mend the very real rift that had occurred between him and Frank. Above all, it was becoming a father, something Joe hadn't really understood until Evan was born. And while Frank clearly loved JJ with all his heart, there was something so special about watching him with his daughter. He was a goner; he'd lost his heart forever, and Joe thought it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen. For a small minute, he let his mind wander about how much more love he could have in his heart for his child and his future children.

Well, not so future children. On Christmas Day, he and Vanessa were planning on telling everyone that she was pregnant again. They'd just found out last week. To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. Life was so beautiful sometimes; and his ever-growing family was more amazing than he could have ever imagined.

Callie nodded, and Joe could see how much she loved his brother, and it made him happy. "And I love your son," she responded. "My handsome little man. Isn't being a parent the greatest thing in the world?" she asked, slightly wistful. She took a sip of her own coffee as she spoke.

"The best!" Joe agreed wholeheartedly, smiling at her. "I mean, minus the no sleep and constant worry thing."

"And you just have one!" Callie responded with a chuckle. "Just wait…"

"Don't you worry," Joe answered, his blue eyes sparkling as spoke. "You'll be an aunt many times, I'm sure. Van and I are working daily on…"

"Stop!" Callie interrupted, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Please. That is not something I need to envision. Ever." She shuddered, while Joe laughed.

"Ah, come on," he teased her with a wink. "You know between me and Van and you and Frank, we'll have 15, maybe 20 kids. But tell my brother I will absolutely never get a minivan- over my dead body. MAYBE an SUV. There are a few badass ones, but I guess I can't get that many baby seats on a motorcycle or in a classic Mustang, right?"

Joe chuckled, but watched as Callie looked at him, seemingly confused, and a cloud passed over her pretty face for a moment. Immediately, he sat up and became more serious. Over the years, he and Callie had grown very close. She was one of his best friends, and he loved her as his sister. In the last two years, especially, as he and Frank had faced their most formidable enemy in the toughest cases of their careers, she had almost died; had been badly hurt; had almost lost both her children as well. As a result, he was more protective of her than ever, and felt a personal responsibility to look out for her, especially when Frank wasn't around.

Right now, Frank was flying in from Chicago after wrapping up a case there and he was due back soon, when their father and boss, Fenton, would be picking him up at the airport. Vanessa was working today as well and her mom, Andrea, was watching Evan, and hence Callie had been by herself a lot the past week. While he knew that Callie could afford to stay at home and work on her very successful nonprofit from there, running the Jonathan Gellers Foundation for the Arts, named after her best friend who had also died in the last year, a victim in that nightmare case, he had felt a need to check on her a lot. Now, he was glad that he had done so.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Knowing how his tone was a bit harsh, he joked, "The thought of so many kids scare you? Don't worry. You know I'm a cool uncle and I'll always help."

Callie looked down for a moment and placed her coffee on the end table before meeting his eyes. He waited patiently, giving her a moment. "You don't know, do you?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, no," he answered, slightly concerned.

"I thought that Frank had told you. I… I guess I haven't told anyone either," she admitted.

"Told me what? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Callie swallowed and took a deep breath. She managed a smile and stood for a moment before sitting down next to him and reaching for his hand, which he took. He focused totally on her.

"Joe, Frank and I are not having more kids."

Joe stared at her. "What… why?" he blurted out. Realizing immediately what he sounded like, he apologized. "I don't mean to be nosy. I'm sorry. I just thought that… I mean…"

Callie squeezed his hand. "Actually, I'M sorry," she replied with a sad smile. "I really am; for a lot of reasons. Joe, it's not a secret. I assumed Frank told you; he probably assumed I told Vanessa. We would never keep something like this from you guys."

"Told us what?" Joe asked, confused.

"I CAN'T have any more kids," she confessed. "The fact that I even got pregnant… it was a miracle."

"You didn't think you could have kids?" he asked, shocked. If ever anyone was meant to be a mom, it was Callie. "Why?"

Callie shook her head and he knew not to pry. "Just something … in my past. But," she went on quickly, "I did. Frank and I… we were thrilled," she added, smiling, though he could see her eyes were watery. "You know what I went through with JJ. Somehow, it was even worse with Laurie. The doctors never wanted me to get pregnant so quickly after JJ, and I almost died with my daughter. They told me that I would die if I ever got pregnant again- it'd be a certainty, with my medical issues- so, when Laurissa was born, I had … you know… the procedure so it couldn't happen again. Literally, I can no longer have children." Her voice was unsteady, but she did not cry.

Joe listened attentively and blinked back his own tears. He didn't know, honestly, if it was because he was disappointed that their family wouldn't be the huge brood he'd always thought it would be, or because Callie and Frank had been through so much. He knew in an instant it was the latter.

Joe pulled Callie into his arms and hugged her tightly. He rested his head on top of hers. "Well, it's a good thing that the two kids you have, then, are pretty damned perfect," he murmured against her hair. "And, I mean, you've gotten to see me as an uncle and it's really all about me," he joked softly.

Callie laughed quietly against his shoulder as she hugged him back. "That's really all I cared about. Let me have kids to see you as an uncle," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied, and kissed her forehead before releasing her.

She shocked him by her next words. "We've talked about adoption, so don't lose faith," she said, rubbing his hand. "But our babies are only twenty months and eight months. Maybe in the future. I guess we'll know if the time is right. But Joe?" She met his eyes. "If the topic of kids comes up, and, I mean-when doesn't it?!- it's okay to talk to Frank about it. You're his best friend. He values whatever you have to say, and you both always support each other."

"Okay," he replied. "I will." Changing the topic, he stood and reached for her, helping her up. "So… can we wake up JJ now? I'm so excited to start this tradition; I really am." He wasn't lying. He'd begged Callie and his brother, via phone, to let him take JJ out the first week of December to have a "guy's day," which, with a not quite two year old, meant a trip to a few toy stores and all things kid related. He'd been so excited about the idea, wondering how it would change as JJ got older. Frank had agreed, on the condition that he got to do the same with Evan next year, an idea that Joe was completely enthusiastic about. Laurie would be with Callie and Vanessa for a girl's day. The fact that his little suggestion was already starting to make an imprint on the family dynamic was heartwarming to him.

"I remind you, you're the one who wants to wake a sleeping child," she teased, but she got up anyway and headed to the stairs, going to JJ's room. Apparently, Callie had managed the task of the century and had gotten both kids to sleep at the same time.

Joe tried not to let Callie's revelation put a damper on his spirits. Rather, he concentrated on the fact that she trusted him enough- so did Frank, apparently- to share that personal information. Since the last case, where he and Frank had almost permanently damaged their relationship through mistrust, misunderstandings, and layers of hurt, they'd emerged stronger than ever. Frank was more open and affectionate than he'd ever been, and he was back to being fun and ever so slightly reckless again. He had also become closer with Vanessa, and Joe could not have been more happy about that. At the same time, Joe had managed to maintain his relationship with Callie and Frank separately and together and, finally, things were as they had always been meant to be.

He loved the idea of spending the day with JJ, who had an inexplicable quality that Joe adored. While he loved Laurie dearly, the relationship that he had with JJ was incredibly special. He was a littlest best buddy, an adorable, precocious, funny little boy. Evan was too young yet to have developed his personality, as was Laurie, but they were both really good babies: they slept well, they didn't cry much, they were really happy. But JJ… Joe laughed whenever he thought about it… was going to be a handful. The kid had mischief written all over him, a holy terror if ever there had been one. He was the spitting image of Frank at that age with the personality of his two namesakes, Johnny and himself. Joe knew that the kid didn't have a chance of being a rule- follower with his name. Plus, he was already razor sharp, way ahead of kids that age despite having been a preemie. Joe chuckled: smart and mischievous equaled trouble with a capital "T".

Joe had made it his personal mission to try to have as much fun with his nephew as possible, partly because it would be damned fun, partly because it thrilled him to no end that his straight-laced brother and sister-in-law had a wild child on their hands, and mostly because he had to mold that mischief into something manageable, because he knew that, if JJ was anything like him, and he was, pretty soon he'd be getting Evan into heaps of trouble. He might as well nip it in the bud and start training- _taming?!-_ him early before the teen years hit.

Moments later, Callie emerged with JJ, who was running ahead of her so quickly that she could barely keep up.

"Jonathan Joseph!" Callie called loudly, and even Joe looked up as JJ stopped. Joe suppressed a smile at Callie's newly developed "mom" voice.

"Sowry mommy," JJ answered, and Joe watched as Callie tried to keep a straight face. She leaned down and picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Have fun, baby. I'll see you soon." Her voice was a little wobbly.

"Bye, mommy. No sad."

"I'll miss you, baby. Mommy isn't sad. Have fun with Uncle Joe." She kissed him before reluctantly handing him off to Joe.

"Hi Unca Joe!" JJ said with a smile.

Joe gave him a big hug and kiss. "Ready for our big day, JJ?" he asked him. JJ nodded and cuddled next to him, holding his teddy bear.

Joe looked at Callie and smiled tenderly at her. He knew this was hard; it was the first time she was letting JJ go without either her or Frank there.

"He will be stay right by side the whole time," he assured her. "I promise. And you can call anytime."

"I love you, Mommy," JJ said, and Joe smiled as Callie blinked back tears and kissed JJ.

"I love you, too," she said quietly.

"And I love you, too," Joe told her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, sis."

Callie nodded and waved at JJ, and finally made his way out the front door.

"Ready for fun?" Joe asked JJ, and held up his hand for a high five. When JJ slapped his hand back, he smiled.

"Yay for Unca Joe and JJ Day!" JJ said as Joe kissed JJ's head, and smiled as JJ hugged him.

He loved the Christmas season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Thank you so much for reading, Following, and, especially, reviewing the story. I so appreciate the feedback and support from the following people: merryw, Hero 76, FANHB08, Erin Jordan, EvergreenDreamweaver, sm2003495, BMSH, candylou, max 2013, and BeeBee18._

Stay by My Side

Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Frank Hardy called as he opened the front door to his house and waved goodbye to his father from the porch.

"Shh!" Callie replied, covering her lips with her finger. "Laurie's sleeping!" She approached her husband, a smile lighting up her face.

Without a second thought, Frank closed the front door quickly, dropped his suitcase, and pulled her into him, leaning down to kiss her deeply. "Mmmm," he murmured when he finally pulled away a few minutes later, breathless. "I've missed you so much. You've no idea." He inhaled the familiar vanilla scent of her perfume and hugged her tightly.

Callie snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes for a moment. Although she understood fully why Frank had to be away a lot, as his life as a detective was unpredictable and could take him almost anywhere in the world, she missed him terribly when he was gone. "I missed you, too," she whispered. "And I am so glad you're here now."

Frank held onto her a moment longer before stepping back and taking her hand. "I will be right back," he told her before giving her a quick kiss again. "But I need to see the babies! Are they almost awake?"

Callie laughed at the enthusiasm in Frank's eyes and her heart warmed at it. She didn't think that she could have ever loved Frank more until he became a father, and he was the best dad in the world. "Well, Laurie is still napping, so be quiet, and JJ just left with Joe not a half hour ago. He'll be back by tonight, though, and then I'll make dinner for all of us. Vanessa's coming over within the hour. She got off work early, too, and she's picking up Evan first before she arrives."

Frank looked disappointed. "Ugh. I'm sorry, honey. There was a big delay at the airport or I would have been home sooner. I wish I would have seen JJ. I bought him this duck toy I know he'll love. I missed him. But…" he smiled again, "let me go see my little girl. Give me a few minutes."

As Frank bounded up the stairs none too quietly, Callie smiled to herself as she headed into the kitchen. It was a wonder that either of her kids could ever get any sleep between how noisy both Hardy brothers could be! As she started to prepare some hot apple cider for Frank, she glanced at the monitor and got a little teary- eyed. Frank was leaning down to kiss Laurie and rub her back, and clearly he was telling his sleeping daughter all about something. His eyes shone with love.

Mixing the cider into the cup, she sighed contentedly. Finally, the holidays were here; things were calm. Last Christmas had been a nightmare; she'd been in the hospital badly hurt, the doctors were pretty sure that Laurissa wouldn't make it, and JJ had spent his first Christmas in a hospital visiting her on a day she barely remembered. But this year, she would go above and beyond. The thought of spending Christmas with her closest friends and family members was so exciting, and she'd spent weeks preparing a menu, ordering and creating decorations, and mapping out the few weeks until Christmas… visits with Santa, a trip to New York, and lots of family time.

She'd always dreamed of a big family, and the thought that she might never have kids had weighed on her for years. But she had been beyond lucky to have fallen in love with her dream man who loved her enough never to have made that a consideration when he had asked her to marry him, and even more blessed to have two children now whom she loved more than life. Still, something was calling to her to add to her family, somehow… someday. For right now, though, her life was more incredible than she ever thought it could be.

"Someone's deep in thought," Frank said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly and handed him his cider.

He took it from her and placed it down immediately on the kitchen table. When she looked at him questioningly, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for the drink. It smells delicious. But right now, _you_ are the only thing I want to hold." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and Callie responded in turn, warmth radiating through her from his touch.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered huskily.

"I don't think so," Callie moaned as she pressed herself against him. "Laurie's sleeping. Vanessa will be here soon." Then she pulled away from him and moved her index finger towards herself as she faced him, indicating that he should follow. "But the living room DOES have a door we can close…" she breathed seductively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty- five minutes later, Frank finished getting dressed and plopped next to Callie on the couch, gently pulling her against him. "That was a hell of a homecoming," he murmured with a smile. "It is literally the only reason to ever go away."

Callie laughed as she smoothed back her hair and adjusted her blouse. "It's early yet. There may be plenty of 'homecoming activities' this evening if you're up for it." She kissed his neck lightly.

"Mmmm," Frank intoned into her hair. "Do me a favor and do NOT talk about it or I'm apt to take you upstairs right now and stay there until Joe gets back."

"Deal," she said softly, enjoying the comfort of being in his arms.

"Have you heard from Joe?" Frank asked casually.

"Not yet," Callie admitted. "But it's been under two hours and I know I could call him anytime. They had a big afternoon planned. McDonalds, the Disney store, at least three or four toy stores, and then some sort of kids gymnastics play thing. Maybe a park, too? I don't even know. I think Joe may have been more excited than JJ, though!" she finished with a laugh. "It's really sweet that Joe thought of this, isn't it?"

"Definitely," Frank replied, hugging her closer. "It'll be good to see him. I'm excited to see Vanessa and Evan, too. But until they come…" He leaned in for a kiss when the doorbell started ringing and Laurie started crying at exactly the same time.

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I've got Laurie," he said as he sat up.

"I've got the door!" she replied, straightening up, herself.

"Hey, Cal?" he asked as he stood and reached a hand to her to help her up.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to the door. He quickly wrapped an arm across her from behind.

"I'm so glad I have you by my side forever," he whispered in her ear. "I love you." With those words, he headed to the stairs as she slowly made her way to the front door. It was hard to believe life could get any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yummy!" Joe exclaimed, sitting next to his nephew at the food court table. "I LOVE french fries!"

JJ laughed. "Ice cream good too, Unca Joe!"

"Uh, YEAH!" Joe exclaimed. "That's why Uncle Joe is going to get you a big sundae. But you cannot tell mommy or daddy."

JJ's dark eyes got wide. "Is it a secret, Unca Joe?"

Joe leaned down, face inches away from JJ's. "Yeah. It's the Cool Kids Club. No one outside the club can know about what goes on inside."

"You not a kid!" JJ laughed.

Joe sat up, pretending to be affronted. "Says who?" he countered. "I'm cool, right?"

JJ nodded as he ate his french fry.

"And you have to admit I'm more fun than daddy…" he couldn't resist.

JJ stuck out his lower lip. "Daddy fun. I love daddy!"

Joe laughed and hugged JJ. "You know what? You're absolutely right. Daddy is fun. Mommy is fun, too. But Uncle Joe and Aunt Van- we're a _special_ kind of fun. And I think it's okay once in a while to have a secret club away from mommy and daddy, as long as you go back and be a super good boy for them as soon as you get home. Deal?"

JJ nodded happily.

About thirty minutes later, having finished their respective Happy Meals, Joe pulled JJ onto his lap and took out his phone. "Silly selfie time!" he told him. "We have to send mommy some pictures so she doesn't worry."

"Smile!" Joe told him at first and snapped away. "Now silly face time!" he went on, and he and JJ stuck out their tongues. "Thumbs up!" he ordered, and he and JJ took a few more pictures, which Joe immediately sent to Callie, Frank, and Vanessa.

"Ready to go to the next toy store?" he asked, and JJ nodded as Joe grabbed onto his hand.

Over the next hour or so, Joe found himself having a blast. JJ was getting tired, as he was still so young, but he was silly and knew how to play hard. The way he studied the Legos and tried to make little patterns almost shocked him, as it was so reminiscent of Frank's methodical concentration.

"Okay, buddy," Joe said at last. "We have hit three toy stores and changed two diapers, had awesome ice cream and ate Happy Meals. And we got some really cool toys today. What do you say you help me pick out some things for Evan and Laurie that I could put on their list to Santa, and then we can go to the park for a bit? Then, we can go home and see everyone and have an even yummier dinner?"

JJ rubbed his eyes and Joe lifted him up as JJ held onto his teddy bear. "Or we could go home now, little guy, if you're tired."

"I help, Unca Joe," JJ murmured with a yawn, and Joe kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, JJ," he replied, eyes alight. "How about we make it a quick trip, though? I know you want to see mommy and daddy."

JJ nodded and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck, laying his head on Joe's shoulder. Joe rubbed his back and was about to turn down the aisle when, all of a sudden, the lights started flickering. Before he could even process what was happening, he heard several pops as the lights went out and people started screaming and running towards the exit. The sound of gunfire stopped the action immediately.

"Back of the store! Now!" a masculine voice yelled out. His accomplice, who also held a gun, demanded a manager. A third man started ushering all the patrons quickly to the back.

Joe held onto JJ tightly, who, now scared, had started to cry. "Shh," he whispered. "You're okay."

Trying to ignore the screams and panic in the air, Joe fought back rage. A toy store the week after Thanksgiving; of course the registers would be loaded. But to hit a store filled with children was a low. Other than a few fathers and men whom he had seen, it was filled with women and children who appeared terrified.

This was a mall- there had to be plenty of places to escape. Police officers would have to be here quickly. So why- WHY- put themselves in such a position to get caught? Whatever was going to happen was going to happen fast, because if it didn't… then something else was at play.

Normally, he would have gone after the assailants, tried to help. But not now- he couldn't risk JJ's safety as he and dozens of other patrons were about to be ushered into the staff break room where the doors would be shut. Before heading in, the masked gunman had the shoppers, one by one, drop their cell phones and jewelry into bag. Seeing what was happening, Joe quickly slid off his wedding ring and placed it in his pocket. By the time he arrived on line, he was shoved forward after dropping his phone into a bag.

Furious, he tried to study anything he could about the person who had pushed him, but then gunshots rang out in the distance, and he dove for cover with other patrons, shielding JJ with his body.

"I've got you," he whispered to his sobbing nephew. "Don't be scared."

As the screams increased and Joe heard alarms go off in the distance, he uttered a quick prayer that this nightmare would be over with quickly.

But something in his gut told him otherwise. Holding JJ tightly, he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** _Many thanks to those of you who have left reviews on the last chapter: Moon in Scorpio, BeeBee18, EvergreenDreamweaver, sm2003495, Hero 76, max2013, Drumboy100, Erin Jordan, candylou, and BMSH. I appreciate your time, feedback, and insights!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 3

Vanessa Hardy covered her heart as she watched Laurie and Evan play blocks with Frank on the floor. On occasion, Frank would end up chasing them around his huge family room, since both babies had started crawling at around the same time— just within the last week.

Unconsciously, she raised a hand to her stomach. At this time next year, Evan would have a brother or sister and she simply could not wait to be a mom again. She and Joe were bursting with excitement to tell everyone, but they could wait until Christmas. It would make it even more special.

"Van? You okay?" Callie asked, preparing a homemade cheesecake for dessert before starting on the actual meal.

Vanessa turned, smiled, and walked over to stand next to her sister- in- law and best friend. She nodded her head and indicated that Callie should look into the family room. Callie did, and Vanessa sighed happily as she watched Callie's face light up.

"Can you believe it, Cal?" she asked. "Our babies are playing. Our _babies_! When did this happen?"

Callie laughed. "Oh, I'd say about two years ago," she joked. "But I know what you mean. I sometimes can't believe it, either."

Vanessa watched as Callie continued to look into the family room. "You must have missed Frank a lot," she started. "At least he was here for Thanksgiving. I hate when Joe has to go away. He's so great with the baby, and it's just not as fun without him, you know?"

Callie turned to her at last. "I know. I love him. He's a big kid at heart. He was so excited about JJ and Uncle Joe day! He's such a great dad; so is Frank. I…" Callie blushed slightly, realizing how open she was being.

"Yes?" Vanessa queried, interested.

Callie shrugged. "I guess I didn't think I could possibly love Frank any more than I did until I saw him with our children. He's been so incredible with them and he's so… loving and amazing and supportive with me." She turned to Vanessa. "You get it, right?"

"Absolutely," Vanessa said enthusiastically. "I feel exactly the same way about Joe. I thought that getting married and me getting pregnant would make us slow down, might tame Joe a little, but it hasn't. He's still so fun and passionate and…"

"Stop!" Callie cut her off, chuckling. "Yeah, your hubby was trying to tell me just how much you've both been 'practicing' for baby #2, and I didn't need to hear it from him, either."

Vanessa giggled. "Well, let's just say that the 'practice' is incredible," she gushed.

"Ugh!" Callie replied with a shudder. "That is my brother you're talking about. Please. Just- no."

"Callie Shaw," Vanessa interjected with a laugh, using Callie's maiden name on purpose, "you can pretend to be all prim and proper with me all you want, but I have known you a long time… and you and Frank sizzle together no matter how you try to hide it. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't already drag him into bed before I got here!"

Callie's mouth fell open and she turned bright red, causing Vanessa to laugh uproariously. "Haha! Damn! I knew it!" Tears rolled down her face as Callie smacked her.

"Stop it!" Callie told her. Then, knowing she wouldn't win, she pre-empted the next question. "Yes, it happened. No, you won't get any details. And now- we should concentrate on the babies!" With that, she headed into the opposite room.

Frank sat next to Laurie, his adoration of his daughter completely evident. Callie scooped up Evan and kissed him repeatedly as she kneeled next to Frank. Finally, Vanessa perched on the couch opposite them both, taking her cell phone out to take pictures.

"Aw! Guys, look! Joe sent a few pictures of him and JJ. So adorable." She handed her phone to Callie as Frank looked over her shoulder.

"That IS cute," Frank admitted, smiling.

Vanessa looked down at her phone. "Joe says that he sent the same message to all of us— so check your phones! He also said that he should be back by 5 or 6."

"Dinner will be ready by then," Callie replied happily. "It's only four. We have plenty of time. I'm so relieved they're having a good time. I did see the pics before, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't show you."

"Was it hard for you to let JJ out of your sight?" Vanessa asked, and she didn't miss how Frank slipped his free arm around Callie, or how Callie met his eyes and smiled.

"It was actually hard for both of us," Frank replied, surprising her. He looked right at Vanessa while Laurie started to crawl again and Callie laughed as Evan attempted to follow. "I trust Joe implicitly, we both do, and there's no one I would rather JJ be with than him. But, Van— he's our baby, you know? And let's face it. Cal and I aren't the most laid back people in the world."

Vanessa smiled. She loved this new Frank, who was open and honest and funny and self-deprecating. Joe had sworn to her that this was the real Frank— so had Callie— but it wasn't until this year that she had truly seen it. Frank would always be quieter, more reserved, and more serious than Joe, but she had started to see how very similar they were in other ways: intelligence, athleticism, sense of adventure, and morals. And she knew that second to her and Evan, Joe loved and idolized no one more than his brother. She was starting to love him a lot, too.

"You're not?" Vanessa teased him, which got a couch pillow thrown at her before he took off after the babies.

"Want to watch some television?" Callie asked. "We might as well try to rest a bit."

"The Wiggles and Barney give me anxiety," Vanessa quipped.

Frank returned, carrying two squirming babies in his arms. "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse I can tolerate," he said, again surprising Vanessa and making her laugh.

"I thought you'd be Mr. Sesame Street," she joked. "Or Little Einsteins."

"Well, I won't deny that," Frank teased back.

"How about Blues Clues in honor of our boys," Callie finally added, taking Evan from Frank and again kissing him and cuddling him close as he played with her earrings. "Solve a little mystery."

"I can live with that!" Vanessa agreed, happy with her family and excited to reunite with Joe as quickly as possible.

As soon as Frank could reach the remote, he turned on the television, preset to default to the local news station. As soon as the set came on, the pictures burst forth from the scene. The images from the Bayport Mall were terrifying.

" _A robbery in progress. Shots fired. Hostages. Children trapped. Suicide mission? Potential victims. Mission unclear: robbery? terror? Situation critical."_

Vanessa gasped as she saw Frank's face drain of color and Callie's knees give out as she sank into the chair. Instinctively, Vanessa reached for Evan.

"Oh my god," Callie managed. "I think that's where Joe took JJ."

Time froze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe took a few minutes to stretch his muscles as he made sure, again, that JJ was right near him. Mercifully, he had finally fallen asleep clinging to Joe and his teddy bear, and Joe was able to place him gently next to him as he tried to figure out what to do.

It was eerily calm. After the initial gunshots and scattering of people, the patrons of the store had been shuffled to the back employee room, where they now stood or sat waiting after nearly an hour had passed.

Some children were still crying, and mothers held tightly to their children as they tried not to think about what could happen to them at any moment.

Every nerve in Joe's body vibrated on high alert. Why weren't they being released? Why hadn't the criminals taken the money and run? Then again, where would they go? There had to be a back employee exit out into the mall proper, but surely the police, who had to have been there by now, would have had that blocked off. And that meant one of two things: something had gone horribly wrong on the part of the gunmen, or they weren't there solely for the money. That was the part that was both puzzling and terrifying.

If only he would have been there alone, he could have done something. But he would never, ever endanger JJ. For the briefest of moments, Joe's heart skipped a beat and he felt himself break out in a cold sweat as he thought of his family. What stress Vanessa must be under right now, which couldn't possibly be healthy for her or their baby. And what hell must Frank and Callie be going through, probably paralyzed with fear over the safety of their son?

 _Don't worry,_ he pleaded with them silently. _I will protect him with my life._

The unknown was always the worst, and having a little knowledge was worse than having none, as it could lead to all sorts of bad decisions based on partial assumptions. He knew something bad had happened with one of the gunman; knew that at least a few people had been hurt. And there was something wrong with the one guarding the room into which they had been herded. He looked jittery, uncertain… almost scared.

 _Maybe I can use that to my advantage_. Yes, he could.

Instinctively, he bent down again and picked up his sleeping nephew, kissing the top of his head. He hated to do this… but there was no choice.

He made eye contact with a young lady holding her own two kids close; the girls couldn't have been more than four or five years old. She looked at him through glassy eyes.

"My name is Joe Hardy," he said quietly to her. "I'm a detective and I work a lot with the Bayport PD. I know that you don't know me, but I need you to trust me. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and spoke so her kids could hear. "See, girls? This man is kind of like a police officer. He's going to help us." She then looked up, and he admired her bravery, her ability to drown out the surrounding noises and concentrate on him, putting her faith in a total stranger."How can I help?"

Joe smiled kindly at her. "I don't know yet. I'm coming up with a plan and I have some ideas, but I need to gather more information. I am asking you- _begging you-_ to go to the furthest corner of the room and get behind any table you see. Stay calm. But I need you to watch my nephew as you would your own girls. Do nothing else except protect our kids. Stay by their sides no matter what. Please- that little boy is the world to me." He tried to steady his voice and remain professional and soothing, but having JJ with him was throwing him off. He would never trust anyone with his nephew, much less a stranger, but if this situation escalated, then JJ had to be safe.

She took a deep breath and reached for JJ.

There are moments in life that will always stand out, either because of their quiet beauty or their abject horror or their passionate intensity. No matter what, those moments always involved letting go of or going right to a person you loved far more than yourself. As Joe released JJ, he felt acutely the weight of what he was about to do; about to risk. The minute JJ left the protection of his arms, he felt a profound emptiness that tore at his heart. That child represented all the goodness, love, and hope in his family. He was the first of the next generation, a miracle child, and literally the world to Frank and Callie. He could not— he would not— let any harm come to him.

He watched her usher the girls and JJ backwards, making their way to the safe corner of the room. And he fought tears for a brief moment before collecting himself.

Then he faced the areas where the gunman was standing and watched him through the window. He studied, concentrated, planned.

And knew he had to act.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** _I am very appreciative for all of the reviews and kind thoughts. Thank you so much to Paulina Ann, sm2003495, Hero 76, Bee Bee18, Fan HB08, EvergreenDreamweaver, BMSH, Drumboy100, Erin Jordan, max 2013, and candylou for your feedback on the last chapter. I TRIED to make this an angst free story...unsuccessfully. :)_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 4

Close to four hours after having seen what was going on at the mall on television, Frank stood off to the side of the now barricaded toy store. He was there with the Bayport Police, state troopers, and two local FBI agents, as well as his father. Officer Pat Merkel, who was also very close friends with Joe, was speaking with Chief Collig, and both men looked deadly serious.

In the background, the empty halls reverberated with Christmas and holiday music, the uplifting "Sleigh Bells Ring" a stark contrast to the surrounding horror of SWAT teams and law enforcement armed in full defensive gear. It was surreal.

This situation was about as dangerous as it could get. One of the gunmen had come forward and demanded a platform to renounce the materialism of American holidays, threatening to kill the children inside as he put forth his insane fringe ideology. If his demands, including media access and forcing specific high end business people to give away their profits to some shadow corporation promoting his agenda, were not met, he was threatening to kill hostages every hour.

One of the gunman had already shot the store manager, and the other was standing by his side and passing on his demands. There were rumors of a third gunman as well.

Frank heard the commotion, saw the one gunman in the distance, eyes trained on three hostages in front of him, their hands over their heads. He tried to concentrate, tried to draw on his experience. But nothing came.

His little brother was in there with lunatics. His son, his baby… his life… was in that store. His mouth went dry and he closed his eyes, the action causing him to flashback immediately.

 _"Frank?! Frank!" Vanessa was holding onto his arm, tears in her eyes. "Oh, God! Is Joe there? Is JJ?"_

 _He couldn't answer her, but managed to place Laurie on the floor as he turned to her, squeezing her arm. "Keep trying him," he managed, seeing her frantically trying to dial her phone._

 _He'd walked away. Just like that. He called Ezra Collig, who was at the scene. He called his dad. He pulled every string he could think of to make sure he could get there. He had to do something._

 _Before he left, he passed Vanessa, holding onto Evan. She was on speakerphone with her mom, wiping back tears as he started to fuss._

 _He strode into the living room, where Callie sat, ashen, as she watched Laurie crawl delightedly. Her eyes looked deadened; he was sure his looked the same._

 _There was nothing to say. There was everything to say._

 _He reached down for Laurie and held her to his chest as she giggled, mumbling "dada." It would have broken his heart if it wasn't already broken._

 _"Daddy loves you, Princess," he whispered, and kissed her before reluctantly releasing her._

 _He turned back to Callie, the embodiment of complete shock._

 _"I'm going to Joe. I'm going to JJ." It was all he could say._

 _She knew for certain what he was feeling: the panic, the dread, the disbelief, the horror. She knew how very much he loved her, loved Laurie, loved JJ. He couldn't even kiss her or hold her; it would break them both._

 _"Be safe," she whispered, though she did not cry._

 _He leaned down, squeezed her hand, and nodded, tersely._

 _And then he left._

Now, here he stood. He could not fall apart. His baby needed him. His brother needed him.

And he needed his brother to protect JJ as he would protect Evan. He knew that Joe would do so; that was the only measure of comfort there was. He trusted his brother with JJ; it was the same as trusting him with his life.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he willed himself calm.

Before he could process anything more, he felt an arm around his shoulder and turned to his left, where Pat Merkel stood.

"Stay strong, Frank," he told him, compassionately. "Everything's going to be okay."

Frank just nodded, unable to respond.

"Frank, Joe is in there. And you know as well as I do that no one messes with Joe or his family. Come on." He squeezed Frank's shoulder. "We need to do what we do best now. For me, that's protecting the good guys. And for you, that's thinking."

Frank inhaled sharply, met Pat's eyes, and swallowed hard. Then, he turned in the direction of Chief Collig and his father, knowing that he had to get it together somehow and act.

"Deck the halls" played merrily in the background, a reminder that it was "the season to be jolly."

Time marched on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looked out of the corner of her eye to make sure that her mom was looking after Evan. She had called her mother as events were unfolding, barely able to keep the panic out of her voice. Within thirty minutes, her mom had arrived at Callie and Frank's house, Laura Hardy in tow.

Now, while Andrea played with both Evan and Laurie, keeping her own emotions in check, Vanessa slipped into the kitchen and looked out the window, allowing herself to sob quietly. She was so distracted that she barely heard Laura pull out a chair and sit next to her. When she wiped her eyes and finally looked up, Laura reached for her and held her tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said in a low voice, "I know, honey. It's okay to cry." She stroked her hair gently as Vanessa hugged her back tightly, resting her head on Laura's shoulder.

"Thank you," Vanessa managed at last after several minutes had passed by. She sat up and managed a small smile. Laura rubbed her hand.

Laura reached out with her free hand and affectionately touched Vanessa's cheek. The movement, that particular one, was so similar to Joe's touches that she felt her eyes burn.

"Honey, you take all the time you need to process what's happening," Laura told her gently. "But please remember, Joe is okay right now. So is JJ. So is Frank. So is Fenton. As far as we know, as far as we've been told, nothing has changed."

"I know," Vanessa managed. "It's just… it's scary," she choked out.

"Of course it is, Vanessa," Laura said kindly. "It's horribly frightening. But the boys somehow get involved in these things all the time, especially Joe. It's just that most of the times, we don't see it; we don't know. So it's easier to pretend it's not happening, and they do their part and pretend that nothing's a big deal. But now we can't live in that fantasy. Just know that our Joseph is a smart, strong, capable young man, and he loves you and Evan more than anything. There is nothing that will stop him from getting back to you if it is at all possible. Trust in him. We're probably more terrified than he is."

Vanessa let out a small laugh and met her mother-in-law's eyes. "Yeah. He's probably pissed that his time at the park got interrupted," she replied in a shaky voice. "He was so excited about today." Her lips quivered.

"Oh, I'm sure he's got a plan by now," Laura encouraged her. "And yes. Joe loves his time for play."

"Oh, Laura," Vanessa managed, taking a moment to throw her long ash blonde hair into a messy bun. "He loves JJ so much. If anything happens…"

"Stop," Laura interrupted gently. "You can't think like that. My son will protect JJ like he would Evan; I know that. And when Joe is in protective mode, I can't see anything getting in his way."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa replied. "I know how awful this is for you, too."

"We have each other," Laura reminded her. "And we have Andrea. And we have Callie. And when Callie's parents get here, we will have them, too. We are family, honey. We go through things together and we survive. It's hard being a wife and mom, but it's the most amazing thing in the world. Well, until grandkids. That's maybe the most special thing of all." Despite the seriousness of the situation, her blue eyes held the smallest twinkle.

"I'm going to check on Callie. Will you be okay?" Laura asked.

Vanessa nodded. "Joe Hardy's wife is not a wimp," she replied, laughing weakly at the silliness of the comment. "Thank you, Laura. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey," Laura answered before standing up, leaning down to kiss Vanessa's cheek, and heading away.

Vanessa looked out the window at the beautiful, clear, starry night, her mind racing with first terror, then resolve, then finally… faith. Joe would be okay, because he had to be. He always made it through, even though sometimes by the slimmest of margins. She allowed herself to think of the last year, the excitement, the love, the passion they had shared.

She felt her lip curl into a smile as she thought of Joe laughing and smiling so much. He had been so happy hanging out with his brother again, and they were very close. He had treated her with little getaways, insisting that they would always be the cool parents and that they keep their spark alive more than ever. To that end, their 'practice sessions' for baby #2 had been intense and wild and incredibly hot, while they also somehow managed plenty of time for old-fashioned romance and lots of lighthearted fun.

Not only was their relationship stronger than ever, but also Joe's evolution as a father had been astounding. She had never doubted he would love their kids, but he was incredibly involved with Evan and adored him, helping with everything from diaper changes at 2:00 a.m. to building furniture for him to hanging out all the time with him, no matter what. As amazing an uncle as he was, and he was an unbelievable one to both Laurie and especially JJ, he was an even better father. When he had found out just recently that she was pregnant, he'd spun her around the room, picked up Evan, and then hugged them both tightly. Then, demonstrative as always, he'd cried tears of joy.

She smiled at last. Joe would be fine, because living without him wasn't an option.

He'd stay by her side forever; he had promised her that. And her husband did not break promises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie remained in the living room, exactly where Frank had left her hours ago. She had some notion of Andrea saying something to her; she somehow knew that Laurie was safe.

She had no idea how long she had sat there. All she knew what that, when she tried to move, her mind connected the dots to the reality unfolding before her, and she could not face it; not now.

So she sat, numbly, willing her mind elsewhere.

She had no idea when she had fallen asleep, when her eyes refused the burden of staying open any longer. But she snapped awake immediately, heart pounding, gasping for breath.

 _JJ? Joe? Oh, God. Where were they? Had something happened? Was someone afraid to tell her the news?_

 _All at once, her head started pounding, a faint buzz started in her ears. She wasn't quite sure what was real or not, where she was, what year it was._

 _She recognized the signs of a panic attack, but was paralyzed with fear. She grabbed her phone with shaking hands- no messages._

 _Instinctively, she dialed Frank's number. No- no no. Frank wasn't with her. Where was he?_

 _She frantically tried Johnny's number. Where was it? Why wasn't it in her contact list? Johnny?!_

 _The room started spinning and she grabbed for the arm of the couch to steady herself, but it kept moving._

 _Joe? Why couldn't she reach him? Joe?! Please- he had promised her that he would always be there for her. Why wouldn't he answer?_

 _Breathing was getting harder._

 _Mom? Dad?! They didn't answer._

And then, as though time had stopped, she felt her blood turn to ice. Everything stopped, a stillness so deep that she was lost in the void.

...Her parents trying to get to her from Pennsylvania where they'd taken a brief weekend getaway.

...Her Frank, her love, at the store, knowing he had to be there.

...Her Joe, her brother, trapped.

...Her Johnny, her best friend, dead.

...Her JJ, her baby…

...Her whole life.

For the first time in nearly a decade, she felt herself give into the night and the darkness swallow her whole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe had it. He had a plan. He just needed to wait for some sign from above that the timing would be right. He never missed those signs; he was deeply in tune with himself, accepted that he believed in something greater than himself, and he was fine with it. He had experienced so many close calls, had felt the presence of Iola, of spirits, so many times that he could no longer deny their existence.

Maybe that's why he wasn't afraid to die. He really wasn't. He lived his best life every single day, understood that bad things happened, like this, over which he had no control. So he never wasted a moment, savoring the best of life's sweet offerings.

He'd gone back to the woman and girls from before, had taken the now awake JJ and comforted him in the best way he knew how- he played with him, and, soon enough, he saw other little boys and girls playing with each other, parents, too exhausted from terror to even fight it anymore, joining in. And an eerie thing happened; people began to hope. Joe could feel it.

When you didn't give into fear, when you didn't let the bad guys terrorize you, you found… hope, strength, solitude, faith. Something in the air had changed, and he knew others sensed it, too, slowly.

JJ looked up at him, big brown eyes meeting his own blue ones, and he touched both sides of Joe's face.

"You okay, Unca Joe?" he asked, rubbing Joe's cheeks.

Joe smiled. "I'm okay, buddy. What about you?"

JJ nodded. "Home now?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Joe pulled him into his lap. "Soon, J. Soon."

JJ looked on the verge of tears and Joe handed him his teddy bear. "I want mommy," he said at last, not quite sure if he should cry or not.

The poor kid, Joe thought, as he held him against his chest. "I know, J. You'll see mommy and daddy and Laurie real soon, okay?"

JJ snuggled against Joe and yawned, ignoring the low noises in the room. "I love you, Unca Joe."

Joe fought back tears. "I love you too, JJ," he told him quietly. Damn. While he wasn't afraid to die, he sure as hell wouldn't let anything happen to JJ— to any of these kids.

Soon. He just had to wait for a sign.

And then, out of the blue, the sound system, which had been turned off for hours, came on again, cracking through the speakers. Holiday music came on, the same track that had been playing through the whole mall during the day.

 _"The cattle are lowing the baby awakes_

 _But little lord Jesus no crying he makes._

 _I love you lord Jesus; look down from the sky_

 _And stay by my side until morning is nigh."**_

Joe smiled, kissed JJ again, and hugged him close. Ask and you shall receive, he thought.

It was time.

 _**"Away in a Manger" was originally thought to be from Martin Luther, the carol is now thought to be two most-common musical settings are by William J. Kirkpatrick (1895) and James Ramsey Murray (1887)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** _Thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review on the last chapter. You are very much appreciated: Guest, max2013, BMSH, Erin Jordan, BeeBee18, candylou, Paulina Ann, and Hero 76. Since this is the last chapter I will post until Christmas (maybe on Christmas Day, though I am sure you will all be otherwise occupied), I wish all who celebrate the merriest of days with friends and family!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 5

Callie felt something cold on her face, heard voices close by, felt someone squeeze her hand. Eyes heavy, she tried to slip back into unconsciousness, to that dark nothingness from which she had almost emerged.

"Callie? Honey, stay with me. Please, sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Callie recognized the voice of her mother-in- law, and forced her eyes open, completely confused. What she saw startled her. Laura, pressing a cold compress against her face, eyes etched with deep concern, and Vanessa, hand covering her mouth in worry, clasping her hands together.

"What happened?" Callie asked weakly as she sat up quickly. When the room started spinning and her stomach churned, she regretted it at once and let out a low moan.

"You fell, honey; at least, I think you did. Vanessa and I heard a thud and ran in here as quickly as possible." Laura slipped her arm around Callie's slim shoulders. "Take it easy."

Slowly, Callie regained her balance as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, as unclear as everything had been only a moment before, she audibly gasped as it all came rushing back at her. Unsteadily, she stood as Vanessa rose next to her, but Callie shook her head no. "I… I'm sorry. I need a minute," she managed as she turned away from the two women to make her way to the bathroom, her only reprieve when she saw Laurie in the other room with Andrea.

Callie closed the door behind her and splashed cold water on her face, trying to stop the trembling in her hands. Her heart was still pounding even though it was slowly calming down. She tried to breathe evenly and to remain focused.

When she finally caught sight of her reflection, she inhaled sharply. Her face was pale, dark circles surrounded her glassy eyes, and she saw the panic reflected in her expression. This couldn't go on.

She hadn't cried; it took a lot for her to do so. She was numb, and, instinctively, she withdrew. She always had, and she knew that's why some people found her standoffish, though she really wasn't; not at all. In her life, she had been through a lot, and she had learned to be cautious, to be careful with her trust, to reveal herself in stages. And only Frank, John, Joe, Vanessa, and her parents had ever seen her totally unguarded in her adult life. That's why she knew that Laura Hardy, whom she did love very much, was closer to Vanessa, and that made perfect sense. But as much as that distance was partially Laura's fault, as she had accepted Callie's distance and had not tried to bridge the gap too much, it was hers, too. And it was time she started to open up more, because she needed a support system right now.

She had to stop running. She looked down at her watch, color draining even more from her face. _December 3rd. God. Again_. She hated this date. How the terror of that date could be exacerbated, she never could have envisioned. But right now, her baby was in danger, and that was all that mattered.

She took a deep breath. She knew she could be strong, without Frank; without John; without Joe. She needed to be. She and Frank had promised each other they would be, for their sakes and the sakes of their children.

She walked back out and into Vanessa, whom she embraced tightly, and then she walked to Laura, and smiled weakly, reaching for her hand.

"Van," Callie said to her, when all three were seated, "I know you're scared and so am I. But we need each other."

"We do," Vanessa agreed, and squeezed her arm. "Oh, Cal. I feel awful for you. I can't imagine if it was Evan," she went on in a wobbly voice. "But I love you and I love Joe, and you have to know that he will protect JJ with his life."

Callie nodded. "Yes, I know that," she added quietly. "But I'm scared for Joe, too," she went on, being totally honest. She turned to Laura. "How do you do it? You've watched Frank and Joe in danger all the time. They're _your_ babies."

Laura smiled, and Callie recognized her strength. She was not used to being vulnerable with Laura, and she was touched by Laura's words. "Callie, there's no easy answer. You live with it every day with Frank; Vanessa lives it with Joe. You have to believe that they will be okay, because there's no choice. But I do understand, honey. I hope there's some comfort in that." She rubbed Callie's hand.

"There is," Callie responded. She would not mention JJ. That would break her.

"You fell," Laura told her. "I'm worried about you, honey. We all are terrified. But you need to talk and lean on us and take care of yourself."

Callie met her eyes, the same bright blue color of Joe's, felt his presence somehow, and straightened her posture. She could lie; it would be easy enough. She could follow her instinct and run away and cry. She could pretend to be okay; that she could handle this alone, like she did always, and protect herself. But not this time. She would risk it.

"I fell, Laura, because I passed out. I had a panic attack." The words were raw, honest, and painful, but all they implied- the horror, confusion, need to see John, terror for her baby, the almost overwhelming need to cling to her husband right now- only Frank would or could understand that totally. But she had said more than she ever thought she would, and she could tell that Vanessa was proud of her and that Laura was touched.

"I've had plenty of those in my life, sweetheart," Laura admitted, gently touching Callie's cheek.

"Me, too," Vanessa added quietly.

Callie nodded, grateful for the honesty and support of these special women who remained right at her side. She clasped both of their hands and, together, they started to pray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chief," Frank said quietly, walking up behind him. He touched Collig's shoulder gently. Normally, he wouldn't interfere, but this was vitally important.

Collig turned around and surveyed the scene. A hostage negotiator was working with the police to try to ensure the release of the people, and, though it was not going well, it wasn't regressing, either. He was trying to work with the FBI brass to organize his own men and women; Fenton was talking in depth with the lead FBI agent. This situation was precarious at best.

But when he turned around, ready to snap, he took a deep breath. This was Frank, his best friend's son, one of the members of his own extended family. And Frank's child and brother were among the hostages. That wasn't okay. No matter how much he was bending the rules to allow Frank to be here, he would do it again in a heartbeat. He trusted Frank not to do anything stupid, and he was brilliant and could be useful.

"What's up, son? Hanging in there?" he asked.

Frank nodded, the stress showing on his face. "What are they demanding?" he asked, tilting his head toward the glass where the lead terrorist remained with his gun trained directly on three employees.

Collig shook his head. "Media coverage. We've given them that."

Frank's brow shot up, shocked. "You did?"

Collig managed a tight smile. "Hell no- not real coverage. The FBI guy is in there now posing as a reporter for W-BAY. We have a fake newsfeed and everything that they can follow. The problem is that the real pain in the ass Press is outside. They're cooperating, though- even trying to help for once. This story… the kids and all…" Collig's voice cut out for a moment, "it hits close to home." He pat Frank on the back.

"What else?" Frank asked quietly.

Collig sighed before answering. "I have the names of three executives who will be transferring funds into an account overseas. Of course, we can fake all that. The immediate problem is that they want bulletproof vests and an escort to an awaiting plane. And they won't do it without taking some of the hostages."

"I could do it," Frank said immediately. "I'll fly a plane. Get me clearance. Please." His eyes were desperate.

Collig's expression softened considerably and his heart went out to Frank. "Son, you're not thinking clearly. Right now, we have to get as many hostages as possible to safety. Even if we get as far as the airport with hostages, there's no way we'd let them board- the pilot would be as good as dead; you know that. If we leave the Mall, it gets very complicated. We're trying to contain this."

"I have an idea," Frank said suddenly, dark eyes dead serious.

"You can't fly," Collig repeated.

"Fine," Frank replied brusquely. "But I was studying the blueprint of the Mall plans with Pat and FBI Agent O'Malley. I think there's a fault in the plan. I'm pretty sure we can get a camera down through one of the vents, and that store, in particular, is one of older ones in the Mall. It was built before the additions."

"So?" Collig asked, not following, but he knew Frank Hardy. Something was brewing.

"So Pat is already talking to lead investigator Manning right now about getting a camera through the vent. It'll give us a way to view what's going on and plan."

"And?" Collig questioned. "Frank, that's great, and it'll help in terms of information, but we need to make sure we can work on releasing the hostages right now."

"You don't understand," Frank emphasized. "The store is an older one; it's built in a different layout than the others, and there's a door there that I think had been sealed, if the most recent plans are accurate. I know how that would have been done; I calculated the space, angles and degrees and I'm pretty sure there's enough room for a person to get in that back way. It's off to the side of the store, and it's risky, but it can be done."

"How in hell did you find a missing door?" Collig questioned, shocked. "The FBI guys have been looking at the same plans you have."

Frank managed a smile. "There was a problem with the angles that didn't make sense when I compared the original layout to the new one. Given the time frame when the store was connected with the rest of the Mall, some elements were rushed. The planning was pretty shoddy. If you're bored one day, look into that. I'll bet there was some collusion with the architect and Mall stakeholders. The store never should have been connected that way. It wasn't too hard to do calculations and estimate the…"

"Stop … I still don't see how you even found that," Collig's replied. Then, he smiled too. "And you know what, son? I'll never know. You're the one with the Masters in Math from Princeton. I barely passed Math for Idiots in college. Whatever. Good job."

Collig was shocked as he saw Officer Manning coming towards him, apparently having received the news and in agreement with Frank. "You think you or an officer can get in," Collig said plainly.

Frank nodded and spoke grimly, the smile falling from his face. "That's not the point."

"What is, then?" Collig asked.

"We need to get that camera in; try to find Joe so he can help."

"Help? With what?" Collig was completely perplexed.

"Don't you see?!" Frank questioned. He met Collig's eyes as Fenton and Manning arrived. "If we can get in…"

Collig's eyes grew wide and he nodded his approval. "Then they can get out."

"Yes," Frank replied, voice tight. "It's a risk, especially with noisy kids, but if we can get Joe to know what's going on, then we have a chance."

"It's our best shot," Fenton added, and Manning nodded thoughtfully. "Let's see if we can make it happen," Manning replied, motioning for the men to follow.

Frank turned last after them. He pulled out his phone, saw the background of JJ and Laurissa, him and Callie. His eyes burned with unshed tears. This had to work. There was no alternative.

 _Uttering a quick prayer, he flipped to the next picture- Joe, Evan, and Vanessa. He concentrated hard and stared at his brother. "Please, Joe. Help me. Be okay. I love you."_

He prayed that Joe would hear him; he somehow knew he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe studied the man guarding the door behind which he and at least 30 other customers were being held. Other than the noises and songs coming periodically from the radio, it was surprisingly calm. The kids had given up being scared, with most of them having no clue what was going on. They were tired and hungry and confused, though, and the parents and guardians and few other random adults were on edge.

It had been quiet; too quiet.

Joe knew that it stood to reason that they were not in a robbery situation alone. They were hostages for some reason, though he did not know why. All he knew was that there had been three people with guns; he had seen that. Yet, the vast majority of the time, the one guarding them all was alone. There must be other hostages elsewhere, but the kids were clearly the focus. He bit back the anger that threatened him. Kids— the most innocent and vulnerable targets, being used as pawns in some crazy scheme or ideological game. It was sick.

If only he could touch base with Frank, he would feel a lot better. What his brother and Callie must be going through was almost worse than what he was; at least he knew what was going on. And of course Vanessa and Evan were forefront on his mind. He also knew the Bayport cops well; Pat Merkel was one of his best friends; ornery Collig was a second father to him. Certainly, Joe knew Fenton would be in the mix somehow, and, if it was humanly possible, Biff would find a way to get involved. The only solace here was that he felt Frank's presence somehow, knew it had to mean that he was close. Beyond that, he had nothing.

It was actually the breeze that had done it. In a store where the heat should have been overwhelming with the amount of people in such a small space, he wasn't terribly hot. And then, it was the nature of the guard outside the door. He was too on edge; too fidgety. Suddenly, it had started to make sense. The guard didn't want to be here for some reason that went beyond being scared, and Joe knew that he could use that to his advantage. And the breeze… while the kids were playing, he'd held his nephew comfortingly and walked around innocuously, just in case the guard had looked in, and tried to figure out why they weren't so hot. He'd even shared his ideas with two adults, Janet and Sage, and they had all milled about, eyes peeled.

Then, Janet found it.

She waved him over, and he saw that there was a wall that didn't look quite right, with posters of company rules and procedures somewhat askew covering what appeared to be cracks. He had handed JJ to Janet while he and Sage took a closer look, and then Joe saw it for what it was— some old door that had been sealed over. Then he met Sage's eyes.

Seals could be broken. Obviously, this one wasn't sealed too tightly to start with. And he knew what to do.

Doing it alone would be the problem. Doing it quietly would be an even bigger problem. He needed someone from the outside to help, but that was impossible. He was trapped with the other hostages. The only way there was a chance is if someone could get in.

Sighing, he leaned his head back and looked toward the ceiling, waiting for some divine intervention to help him out.

Then… he saw it. Actually, JJ heard it first. The tiniest _clang clang clang_ as something hit against the heating vent.

"What dat, Unca Joe?" JJ asked, and, when Joe looked up, he saw the tiniest light.

A camera! The police- Frank- his dad- whoever was outside- had found a way to locate them.

He looked at it directly, kissed the top of JJ's head, and gave the smallest thumbs up to the camera.

Now he could do it somehow. Now he could act and get these people to safety, JJ back to his brother.

It may not have been perfect, but it WAS intervention, and god… it was divine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : _Wishing everyone the happiest of holidays! Thank you for the kind feedback on my last chapter to Hero 76, Caranath, sm2003495, Erin Jordan, Paulina Ann, Candylou, max 2013, Guest, BeeBee 18, and BMSH. You all are sincerely appreciated! I decided to post a day early since the company has left and I have some down time. To those who celebrate, Merry Christmas!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 6

Frank gathered with a small group of officers and agents and watched as the camera was snaked through the ventilation system in the toy store. The images were revealing only dirt and confusion as the FBI tech agent moved with his small team, following the building plans. It was painstakingly slow.

"It's the best way," Fenton assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We have to be patient."

Frank nodded and turned to his dad. "Easier said than done," Frank replied in a soft voice. He tried to remain focused and professional, but it was hard.

Fenton motioned him away from the screen, and he followed surreptitiously off to a corner. As soon as they were out of view, Frank found himself pulled into his father's arms. To his horror, he found himself taking shaky breaths; felt his eyes filled with tears fighting to spill over. He knew he was trembling, felt ashamed. Still, he held onto his father.

"Listen to me," Fenton told him gently as he rubbed his back. "Your brother is very smart; he is resourceful. And he loves JJ like he loves Evan. Please have faith in him."

Frank nodded, unable to speak.

Fenton seemed to sense Frank's discomfort, and sighed inwardly. Frank was always so strong and he tried never to burden anyone with his issues. Rarely did he let his insecurities show, so Fenton knew how deeply everything was affecting him now.

Frank was brave, strong, incredibly smart; he liked letting others have the spotlight and shine; had always bolstered Joe up and loved watching him thrive. For as much credit as Joe always got for being so loving and fun and easy going, Frank was just as kind and generous in his own way; a genuinely sweet person. The only things that ever hurt him were when his family was in danger. And Frank loved no one more than his children, Callie, and Joe. Fenton knew how scared Frank was and all he could do was try to comfort him.

"I know," Frank choked out at last. "I feel helpless."

"You've been great so far," Fenton assured him. "You found the old doorway; you helped the FBI narrow down the entrance to the vents for the camera. You need to breathe, Frank. Your brother and son need you."

Frank pulled away from his father and looked at him through watery eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

Fenton smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Frank, I get it. That's my son and grandson in there. We need to make sure they're safe. Think. You know Joe better than anyone here. Think like him; that's how you'll help him, and only you can do it."

Frank breathed deeply and nodded.

"I love you, son. I'm right by your side; don't forget that. Now, text your wife; I'll call mom and Vanessa. Then it's back to work."

"I love you too, dad," Frank answered. "You're right. I know what to do. Thank you."

When his father turned away, Frank took a few minutes to collect himself. His dad was right, absolutely. Already, he had been forming a long shot plan, and it was ridiculous and truly almost stupid; but he knew that Joe would understand it, and so it just might work.

He took out his phone and texted Callie quickly. _All okay so far. Stay strong. I love you and Laur so much. Say a lot of prayers. Will be in touch._

Then, although he knew Joe wouldn't get it, he sent him a text as well. _I trust no one more with JJ than you. I'm here, Joe, by your side always. Know that._ I _love you_. He hit "send" and asked the universe to deliver the message.

When he returned to the distant table where the camera monitoring was going on, he saw the same old thing. Then… the screen shook.

"What's happening?" he asked, as Pat and two other agents gathered near.

The screen images went blank, then, all of a sudden, he saw images in the distance. He heard an officer say "Yes!" as Pat clenched his fist in victory.

The camera came into focus, and the first image it transmitted was an adorable, curious little boy clutching a teddy bear and a very tired looking Joe Hardy staring at the screen.

Frank almost wept with relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, little guy!" Joe said to JJ as he hugged him. "You did awesome! You have the best ears ever!"

JJ looked confused. "What dat light?" JJ asked.

Joe nuzzled his nose. "That, buddy, is a light from a camera. You have to be real quiet and pretend you don't see it, though. Can you do that?"

JJ nodded. "Why cam-ra dere?"

Joe let out a deep breath and smiled. "Cause the good guys found us. You know what? I bet Daddy is watching now. Can you be real sneaky, but blow him a kiss?"

JJ smiled. "Daddy? I want daddy," he said, eyes bright and hopeful as he looked around. When Joe subtly pointed at the light, JJ looked and blew a kiss. Somehow, Joe knew Frank would see that at some point.

"J, Uncle Joe has to do some things, so I need you to stay with Ms. Janet way over there." He pointed at the far end of the room. "Be a good boy. Can you do that?"

JJ nodded. "Daddy now?" he asked.

"Soon, J. Promise." With that, he kissed JJ on the cheek and sent him with Janet and her son.

Turning to Sage, he said, "They found us. That's good. Help me out. The guy out there— he's distracted and not paying too much attention. Block the door as best you can while I see how this thing is sealed. I'll see if I can communicate somehow with the cops and tell them about this exit."

"How would you do that?" Sage, a man in his early thirties, here with his little cousin, asked.

"I have no idea," Joe admitted honestly. "But I'm going to try. I may need help, and I have no idea how tightly or with what this thing is sealed, but I have to check it out. Just cover me for a few minutes. There's enough chaos in here that no one should notice, but I'm not risking anything with these kids."

Sage nodded seriously. "Will do," he responded and made his way to the front of the room.

Joe looked at the camera which was blinking rapidly. What the hell kind of camera blinked like that? It was strange for sure. Cameras needed illumination, but, once they fixed on a set target, they usually remained steady. _What do I know? Maybe they've invented some weird new video system since last time I looked. Cars are what I know; cameras are Frank's thing._

For some reason, that thought nagged at him.

He quickly looked up and pointed at the wall, hoping against hope that whoever was looking at this could try to figure out what he was saying. Then, he peaked under the posters and started feeling the wall, focusing on the cracks. He looked around and felt where the breeze was coming though. He pushed, but nothing gave.

He stood back and crossed his arms. He was out of luck with a concrete sealer, since he had no chemical to remove it and he sure as hell couldn't blast his way through. For a fleeting instant, he thought of his best friend, Biff, who worked for a very successful construction company. He'd be a help right now. If nothing else, he and 6'5" Biff could use sheer muscle to beat at the wall. The thought made him smile briefly. They'd done more stupid things than that in their time.

Then he looked at the wall again, still trying to figure out what to do. If the sealer was good, it shouldn't have a crack in it. He moved closer, eyeing the door where Sage was stationed. So far, so good.

 _What the—?! No freaking way._ He couldn't believe it. Now that he was up close, he could see the shoddy workmanship. Whoever had sealed this thing, probably years ago, hadn't used concrete sealant at all! The outline of the door was still pretty visible if you knew it was there. It was… foam weatherstripping. Horrible, but great for the moment.

Joe relied on what he knew about it from Biff, who'd explained it to him once when he had helped Biff on a job. That type of weatherstripping bridged the gap between the door and the sill. A person would line the sill sides and top with foam weatherstripping and just cut it to fit and press it in place. When the door is closed, the foam basically just compresses and makes a positive air-tight seal around the door. It would still be a time consuming pain in the ass, but it would be manageable— he just had to scrape together some materials.

Resigned, he looked at the camera again and mouthed "foam weatherstripping", having no idea if anyone could even see or understand him.

The light on the camera continued to blink intermittently, almost lulling him into calmness. In the distance, he saw Sage move towards him, saw the masked gunman peak into the room before looking out again.

Breathing a sigh of temporary relief, he stared in thanks at the camera. Then he started focusing on those weird light intervals. Huh. Since when did cameras do that?

He furrowed his brows. He knew he was making a whole lot of assumptions here, but he knew, he just did, that Frank was close by. He'd be damned if he would stay away if Evan or Vanessa was ever in trouble, either. Plus, Frank always found him, always helped, always could be relied on, even in the most dire of circumstances.

Frank. The lights. If Frank was here, he would… he would try to communicate with him, no doubt. And...no. He wouldn't, would he?

He peered at the lights again. The same pattern repeated several times. Longer flashes; shorter ones; subtle, but there.

Long, short. Frank. Communicate. No… yes. Yes! Joe felt his face light up as he saw exactly what was happening. He had always joked with Frank that he would get someone's attention if he was ever on a deserted island by making smoke signals by doing it— just joking, of course, because Frank's scientific explanation of why it was completely improbable and the seriousness with which he expressed it always made him laugh.

But he wasn't laughing now.

Morse code. And the pattern spelled out, simply, "Joe."

He pointed to his eyes and slowly blinked back a response to the best of his memory. "OK." And he nodded.

Leave it to his brother. He nodded at the camera, indicating he definitely understood.

Finally, he had real hope. He wasn't alone. He could do this. They could do this.

It was starting now, and he could only pray that whatever happened was going to happen quickly and safely. And it would, because his brother was at his side, as he always had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** _I am so appreciative for those of you who took the time to leave feedback on the last chapter. You are all very appreciated! Thanks to BeeBee18, sm2003495, Caranath, Hero76, max2013, Erin Jordan, BMSH, and candylou. I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season._

Stay by my Side

Chapter 7

"The freaking Morse Code," Joe muttered to himself again, though he couldn't suppress the grin that came to his face. Frank was pretty amazing.

He kept peering at the camera and trying desperately to remember the letters. Normally, he would have given up on something this complicated, even if he had been able to recognize it for what it was. But he and Frank had spent the last three years working on "unusual" things to learn, "just in case": three years ago, it had been learning rudimentary Latin; last year, it had been working through the basics of sign language; this year, it had been the Morse code. While it was Frank's idea to experiment with these things, Joe had come to enjoy their weekly lessons before or after a ball game, times they just hung out and enjoyed each other's company. He'd drawn the line at theoretical physics, right up his genius brother's ally, and countered with how many definitions from the urban dictionary of rap they could memorize and utilize in everyday conversation, essentially shutting Frank down. But how he'd come to treasure these brotherly bonding moments, and he'd be damned if they weren't actually coming in useful right now.

His natural competitive streak had made him learn the codes faster than Frank just for the hell of it, and he was glad that he'd taken it seriously now.

Almost an hour had passed since he had discovered the camera codes via the intermittent flashes, and for once he was grateful for noise and a lot of people. As he was studying the camera, Sage was subtly trying to tinker with the door jamb, and he was making slow but steady progress.

Finally, though he was getting a headache from concentrating, he got the message. "FBI. COPS. DOOR OPEN OUTSIDE. WAIT. DISTRACT. MOVE BACK."

That in itself had been hard enough to decipher, but what the heck it meant was beyond him. Then he heard it. Noises in the background, very quiet. Someone must be outside the door and trying to get inside.

Joe took a deep breath. This was it. He took a calculated risk and saw the gunman nowhere in sight. Knowing he only had a matter of moments, he called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone listen up. In a few minutes, probably, the area to the back of the room is going to open up. Don't be afraid. The cops and the FBI are here to help you. What I need everyone to do is to be real quiet. Watch me out of the corner of your eye while you can, and if you see me motion to get down or run, just do it. Do not ask questions. If the guy comes back, we have to look normal; not as threats. So…." Joe took a deep breath, "the first to go will be the kids, one at at time. Do you understand?"

Voices of concern and panic started rising, but he hushed them at once. "Stop!" he cautioned, voice barely above a whisper. "I know you're scared. But this is our best chance. Janet, can you stay by the door and be in charge of passing the kids to the officers?"

A shaky looking but determined Janet nodded her head, and Joe gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Sage," Joe added, turning to his new acquaintance, "I need your help. Are you with me?"

"Yes," he agreed, not hesitating. Joe was again touched by the kindness and bravery of strangers.

"Now kids," Joe said, as parents and adults quieted them, "everything will be okay. Really soon you'll be back with your mommies and daddies, but you have to be good boys and girls and try real hard to listen and be quiet."

"Santa is watching," and adorable little girl of about seven added, and Joe smiled softly while a few soft chuckles emerged.

"You're so right," Joe agreed, affectionately, "and he will be so proud of you for listening. Show all the adults here how to be good, okay?"

As the adults formulated a plan, Joe sent a quick message to the camera that he knew would give his brother an anxiety attack. I. AM. THE. DISTRACTION.

He finally walked to JJ before he headed to Sage. The noises were getting steadily louder and he had to act fast. He picked up his nephew who looked exhausted and teary.

"JJ, you heard what I said to everyone, right?" he asked.

JJ nodded, clutching his bear.

"You have to go. Daddy will be waiting for you, okay? And so will Papa and Uncle Ezra. You'll be okay."

"You come, Unca Joe?" JJ managed, his lip quivering.

"Not now, buddy," Joe answered, "but I will, soon. Don't be scared, J. Uncle Joe will be okay, and daddy is gonna be so happy to see you."

"I...want… you… Unca Joe," JJ said, starting to cry.

"No, no. Shhh," he whispered to him as he held him close. His heart broke as he felt JJ cling to him, little arms wrapped around his neck.

"JJ, who loves you the most in the whole world?" he asked.

"Mommy," JJ answered.

Joe smiled as he rubbed his back. "Okay, Mommy. And Daddy, too. But who loves you most after them? Who's your best buddy?"

JJ pushed back and looked at Joe, sniffling.

"You," he responded.

"That's right, J. You gotta trust me, okay? I love you and I won't let anything happen to you and I'll be fine, okay? Think you can give Aunt Van and Evan big hugs and kisses for me if you get home first? You have to be the man here. I'm depending on you." He tried to simplify his language and knew how ludicrous it was to tell his nephew, not even two, this message.

JJ just looked at him and surprised him by giving him a kiss. "Okay Unca Joe. I love you."

"I love you too, J."

Handing him back to Janet physically pained him. He did love that kid, and he loved JJ's parents more than he could express. He couldn't let them down.

Turning back to Sage, he said quietly, "Let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank stared at the screen, incredulous. Did Joe really just signal what he thought he had? HE was going to be the distraction? Fabulous.

Before he could even process what to do with that information, he caught sight of JJ again, and he inhaled sharply. It was hard to see his little boy in a life and death situation, and he wanted to barge in there himself and steal him away. He didn't know if he would ever let him out of his arms again.

The only measure of comfort he had was that he trusted Joe with JJ's life, and therefore his own. He knew Joe would protect his baby at all costs, and though that was some assurance, Joe was exactly the type who would manage to be the guy who got himself in that predicament where he became the guy in trouble. Frank had worked with his brother for years, knew him inside and out, and knew his judgement was sound. Still, putting history and logic and tactics aside, in that room was his little boy and his little brother, and he could not lose either. He literally couldn't think about it.

He had begged to be the one to go in, but was shut down by the FBI immediately. Three agents and two police officers from the Bayport PD were the ones on the front line. He'd been told he was too valuable in communicating with Joe and therefore everyone in that room, and he knew it was true. Still…

The hostage negotiator was working with the two gunman at the front. He'd actually entered the store with bullet proof vests and "proof" of broadcasting, and was working on meeting their demands, at least ostensibly. No one else had been hurt despite the threats. Snipers were in position as well, but to take one man out right now could endanger everyone. It was slow and torturous.

He spoke with Collig and the lead agent. Five minutes until infiltration. They needed a distraction for that third gunman before all hell broke loose. Frank just didn't expect Joe to offer himself as that distraction.

He had no idea what Joe was going to do; there was no time. So, determined, muscles clenched in his jaw, he reached for the camera. He adjusted the flashes.

GO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe saw the gunman about fifty feet away. He nodded at Sage, who would serve as the lookout. In the back corner of the room, the area where the door had been sealed was starting to come undone. There was a visible hole.

He had one chance. It was now or never.

Making sure that the other two gunmen were still well out of sight as they had been the vast majority of the time, he looked for his opening. He saw it. At that moment, the guard turned the opposite way, placing his gun on the ground almost as a walking stick as he leaned against it.

He thought of Frank. GO.

He went.

As quickly as possible, Joe charged at the gunman, grateful he'd kept in shape from years of playing football and baseball. Always agile, he crossed the distance quickly and tackled the man before he could turn, knocking the breath out of him. The gun flew forward. Using the moment to his advantage, Joe flipped the man over and punched him as hard as possible, and, to his immense relief, the man was knocked unconscious almost immediately.

Trying to catch his breath and remain silent, as the situation could change any moment, he tried to think of his next move. He didn't have to think long. Sage appeared behind him, grabbed the gun, and bent to grab the gunman's arm. Relieved, Joe grabbed the other one. Stealthily, they dragged the knocked out man to the back room, where at least two agents were silently and expeditiously herding children and hostages away.

One agent came up and cuffed the hostage, patting Joe and Sage on the back quickly. The scene was controlled chaos.

Not five minutes into the evacuation, Joe caught sight of Pat, who came up to him and embraced him quickly, eyes never leaving the door out to the store.

"Get out of here," Pat told him. "We got this."

"What's there to get?" Joe asked, looking the opposite way and not seeing JJ. Good. "Is…"

Pat gave a small smile. "Don't even ask, Joe. Yes, Frank is here- that light was all him. Your dad is here too. We still have a serious situation. We have to finish getting everyone out of here, but we have at least three people up front. We can't get a clear shot, although we will try if we need to now that this room is clearing out. The hostage negotiator is holding the fort. These guys are insane."

"Any ideas?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, bro. Get the hell out of here. You did great," Pat answered. "I'm glad you're okay, man. Jaclyn would be pissed if I was down a groomsman and our numbers didn't match." As always, Pat was joking, but never once did he move his eyes. Joe knew what an exemplary officer his good friend was; among the finest he had known.

"What if… what if you could separate them?" Joe asked quickly, watching child after child exit into the arms of awaiting officers.

"That'd be the plan," Pat answered. Finally, he turned his eyes slightly to Joe. "Why? Have an idea?"

Joe nodded slowly. "I… yeah I think so. But it would break every rule in the book and throw protocol to hell. Collig will have both our heads."

A slow grin came to Pat's face. "So business as usual for us then, right?"

"Hell yeah," Joe replied, smiling himself.

"Tell Agent Reyult," Pat responded. "We need cover in case this comes back to bite us… or kill us."

As Joe quickly explained his plan to the Agent, he noticed the room was almost empty. Thank God. To his utter shock, the Agent nodded; picked up his radio.

Pat turned to Joe. "It's on," he said quietly. "I'm right here, buddy. I won't leave your side."

Joe squeezed Pat's shoulder. "I know. I have your back, too. Ready?"

"Always," Pat replied. 'Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank watched as the hostages were freed at last, and their expressions of relief were a sight to see. The children clung to the adults as many officers and agents quickly ushered them to a safe area far away from the store. Remarkably, the two armed men in the front of the store still knew nothing. Had it not been for the few hostages up front, they'd be dead by now.

But right now, didn't care. He broke through the line of people emerging, looking desperately for JJ. He tried not to panic when he didn't see him at first. Where was he?! And then, before he knew it…

"Daddy!" He turned around as he saw a young woman holding JJ's hand. "Joe said I would know you," she said quickly. "Your son is okay." She left as JJ ran to Frank.

Frank picked up his son. He held him tighter than he thought possible, sinking to his knees and crushing him to his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes as he kissed his son's head over and over.

"Ow, Daddy!" JJ complained. "You hurt."

A tiny laugh escaped as Frank pulled back slightly to look at his baby, and he was overwhelmed by the magnitude of what he had almost lost. "I'm sorry, Jonathan. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He cupped his face; smoothed back his hair.

"Why you cry, Daddy? I okay. No cry, Daddy."

Frank kissed him again and picked him up, eyes still bright with tears. "I love you so much," Frank managed. "I bet you were the best boy in the world."

"I love you too, Daddy," JJ replied, hugging Frank tightly around his neck and leaning his head against his shoulder. Frank could tell he was totally exhausted.

"Mommy," JJ whimpered.

"I will call Mommy right now, Jonathan," Frank promised, trying to control his voice as he held him close. "Mommy missed you so much," he whispered.

"Daddy?" JJ yawned as he started to fall asleep. "Don't go."

"I won't, Jonathan. I promise."

"Daddy?" JJ repeated.

"What, little guy?" Frank asked.

"Where Unca Joe?" he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Fear pierced through his heart at once. Joe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe glanced at Pat, by whom he was standing, as three other agents spread out throughout the store, just out of sight of the gunmen. Split them up; the only goal. Well, not get killed splitting them up, he reminded himself. Of course, IF he managed to live, Collig, Frank, or his father might very well kill him, but at least Pat would go down with the ship with him.

Joe looked down at his ill fitting dark clothing and figured that at least he wouldn't ruin his original outfit. He had switched out the clothing with the gunman, knowing that they were approximately the same size. With a mask over his face and the gunman's weapon in his hand, he nodded at Pat as he slowly walked right towards the two other criminals.

"What do you want, Jim?" one asked. "Damn it, man. Is it too much to stay in one section? What? You want to trade out with the back room? You had one job- stay there." He proceeded to curse as Joe waved him in his direction.

Shaking his head, he walked over to Joe. "No. You stay here," the gunman told Joe. "What's the matter, anyway? We got the vests. Anytime, now, man- we're almost there. The bag with all the money and shit from the customers is by the window. You know we can't leave now. Almost. And if they pull anything, they die. Kids first.' He started laughing.

All of a sudden, Joe coughed loudly and swung his gun, clocking the man in the back. As he fell, the other gunman looked up and aimed the weapon right at Joe. At exactly the same time, a shot blasted through the window and the gunman froze, before hitting the ground with a thud.

Sniper, he had just a moment to think as an FBI agent, along with Pat, leapt on the gunman who Joe had hit, grabbed his weapon, and cuffed him immediately.

It was over almost before it started. Removing his mask, Joe shook his head, blond hair all mussed as he wiped back the sweat. Breathing heavily he asked Pat, "Do I still look sexy?" as Pat held the gunman's weapon.

Pat started laughing as he slung an arm around Joe. "Absolutely," he agreed, "in the sweaty, gross, need deodorant, look like you just got hit by a truck kind of way."

Joe smiled. "Or was held hostage for like 12 hours kind of way," he corrected.

Pat nodded. "Or that," he agreed, more seriously. "You did great. Now go see your family," he finished.

Joe let out a long breath. "Yeah. I think I'll do that. Is JJ-"

"I am sure he's fine," Pat assured him. "Your brother kicked ass with that code idea, by the way. And he did some math I will never understand and helped locate that door. I don't even know how he could think straight."

"Cause he's Frank," Joe replied, simply, and Pat agreed. As he left to follow the rest of the agents, Pat caught side of Collig. "Oh, crap. Wish me luck."

Joe smiled. "Will do. I'm sure I'll get it next." He reached over and gave Pat a quick hug. "Love you, man. Thanks."

"Love you too, brother," Pat replied. "Remember that at my funeral." He looked up as he walked straight ahead. "Chief Collig! Always a pleasure…"

Joe tried not to laugh.

Before he left the store, he reached into the bag to retrieve his phone and watch. Again totally against procedure, but at this point, who the hell cared? He put on his watch after first slipping the wedding band onto his finger again, and he kissed it quickly. He could not WAIT to see his wife and son.

Joe looked down at his phone, which had literally 20 missed calls and texts. No time to waste now on that.

But then he looked at the last text, the one sent long after everyone had to have known that he was a hostage. It was from his brother.

 _"I trust no one more with JJ than you. I'm here, Joe, by your side always. Know that. I love you."_

Joe felt tears spring to his eyes as he walked out the door, making his way through the crowd of officials. He stopped only when he saw his dad nearby holding JJ close. He read the text again. When he looked up, he bumped right into Frank.

For a moment, he didn't say anything, struck silent by the haunted look in his brother's dark eyes. In that moment, he knew— he felt— everything that Frank had experienced: the pain, confusion, horror, abject fear. And he saw as well the relief, gratitude, concern, and deep love in his eyes.

Instinctively, Joe wrapped his brother in his arms. "It's okay, Frank. It's over."

He heard Frank take shaky breaths. "Isn't that my job to tell you that?" he managed.

Joe smiled as he pulled back. "We do have a certain knack for finding trouble," Joe joked. "And we ARE a kick ass team. And you know I'm going to get screamed at by Collig, but…"

"I love you, Joe," Frank interrupted in his usual soft voice. He was totally serious, and Joe changed his demeanor as well. He leaned forward and gave his brother another hug. "I know. I love you, too."

As he pulled back again, he pat Frank's back gently. "Let's go home to our families," he choked out. "It's been a hell of a day."

Frank met his eyes and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, grateful beyond words to have his son back, his family together, and his brother by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** _As always, I cannot thank people enough for reading and especially for leaving feedback. I am very appreciative for each review. Thank you Hero 76 (Frank would see the techie side- haha), Drumboy100 (for your thoughtful comments- you always make me think!), BeeBee18 (you are always so nice), candie marie (thanks for stopping by- I am glad you are enjoying it), EvergreenDreamweaver (your comment that I should continue in this arc was very encouraging- thank you), Barb (thanks for stopping by and the encouragement), max 2013 (you are ALWAYS such a great support to me and all authors), Emma Claire 93 (you made me smile. Thank you for the nice compliment), Paulina Ann (glad you liked it- now where is your next chapter?! haha), Erin Jordan (The Hardy kids have a long way to go, but who knows? Future detectives?!), Caranath (yes, I must be more evil to Joe... but I like him! LOL. Maybe the next story), and BMSH (Any A-Team reference is good with me!). It's so sweet when people are involved in a story, and then when new readers come along and like it, too. You all made my day!_

 _The last three chapters are long and do not involve hostage situations! :) They do lead to a few hints for my next story, which is not even written yet- but I know where I want it to go if I ever do write it. Happy New Year in advance!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 8

Joe and Vanessa

"Vanessa!" Joe called into his home as he opened up the door and stepped inside. "Where are you?"

He stretched and threw his jacket on the nearby couch, grateful beyond words to be home.

"Joe!" He heard Vanessa call his name and turned to her at once, a smile lighting up his face as he crossed the distance between them quickly and took her in his arms. She held onto him tightly and he rested his head against hers.

Knowing she was trembling, he pulled back slightly and kissed her several times. "It's okay, babe. I'm fine. Please don't worry. But god- it's good to see you."

Vanessa stepped back at last and reached for his hand. "I was so afraid for you," she admitted, raising his hand to rest against her cheek. She fought tears, though she managed a smile. "I knew you'd be okay, though. You have a kick ass wife to return to, and that's always motivation." The fear in her eyes betrayed her joking, though, and Joe smiled tenderly at her.

Impulsively, he reached down and picked her up, causing her to start laughing in spite of herself. "Joe…" she warned. "I don't think you'll be able to do this much longer."

"Do what?" Joe joked, a twinkle in his eyes. "Pick up my supermodel of a wife, mother to my rockstar son?" He twirled her around while she held onto him, laughing. Finally, he put her down and pulled her close. "That's my girl," he said, kissing her nose. "You're too beautiful not to smile."

Vanessa sighed, resigned. "You're not going to let me be sad, are you? Or afraid? Or worried? You're not even going to give me a little time to process anything, are you?"

"You can contemplate how hot I am and how we will spend the night making mad, passionate love when you model that new lingerie that I may or may not have bought for you and left in the bedroom." He chuckled and blew her a kiss.

Vanessa laughed in spite of herself. "I love you, you crazy man," she told him, leaning in to kiss him. "I would tell you never to do that to me again, but I'm sure next week it'll be something else."

Joe kissed her slowly, wrapping her in his arms. "Mmmm," he managed. "What can I say? I enjoy keeping you guessing. Like right now," he breathed huskily, "I bet you have no idea what I have planned."

Weakly, Vanessa pulled away from him. She was about to respond back flirtatiously, but she saw the glimmer in his eyes and rolled her own. "Yes, I do," she replied, unable to stop the smile from forming. "You're hungry and you're going to eat. But first you're going to wake up Evan completely unnecessarily so you can give him a hundred kisses. Then, you're going to feed him what you're eating and mess up his whole schedule, all while you're texting Frank to check on JJ and Biff to tell him you're okay and what the hell- he might as well come over tomorrow to hang out. And then, in about an hour or two, when you settle down, you'll attempt to seduce me. Sound right?" She crossed her arms.

Joe burst out laughing and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I mean, just one mistake," he teased.

"Joe Hardy doesn't attempt to seduce; he just seduces?" Vanessa guessed, eyes full of affection.

"Obviously," Joe said. "But now that you think you've figured out the order, I can't be so predictable. So come on— let's see that lingerie now." He picked her up and carried her to the stairs...

An hour later, a more than satisfied Joe smiled as he cuddled with Vanessa on the couch downstairs, one arm around her and one around his sleeping son. For once, he was feeling serious. "I love you," he told her, kissing her softly again. "And I know I just showed you that, and I will, all the time. But I have to tell you all the time too."

"Oh, Joe. I love you, too, baby," Vanessa replied. "You know that."

"Yes, I do," he answered her, rubbing her shoulder. He looked down at Evan, suddenly needing to talk. "Van, all I thought about was you and Evan," he replied, emotional. "I kept seeing JJ and thinking of Evan; how nothing would stand in the way of what I would do for him… and for JJ, who I love so much, too, and Laurie, and for our own babies who await. We are so lucky."

Vanessa listened, knowing he needed to talk, and she would listen, fully. "We are," she agreed.

"I knew I had to get back to you, but that, even more, I had to get JJ to Frank and Callie. I knew they must be placing all their trust in me… and that meant more than anything, you know? I kept thinking of how Frank has never let me down, how much Callie means to me. I needed to do whatever I had to in order to protect my nephew, even if… even if it cost me my life. And I'm sorry, baby. If it had, I hope you would have understood and known that you and Evan are my life and I would never have meant to leave you." He blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. That makes no sense."

"Of course it does," Vanessa replied after a minute. She sat up slightly and met his eyes. "You are the most selfless person I know, Joe. Of course you'd protect that child as you would Evan. I love you for that; I'm not angry, for goodness sake." She kissed his cheek. "I get it; I really do. Just always be careful, because I don't know if I could go on without you by my side. I'd have to, though. And I would- for you." Emotional, she blinked back tears. "Can we not think about that tonight? I just want to concentrate on us; the fact that you're here."

"Okay," Joe replied with a small smile as he squeezed her arm. "You're right."

"You know," Vanessa responded after a few minutes, "as horrible as today was, something good might have happened."

Joe raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Vanessa turned to him. "Callie was so scared, Joe," she said quietly. "But you know her; she holds a lot inside. She didn't even cry today."

"People mourn in different ways," Joe replied after a moment, thinking of how long it had taken him to know Callie, to like her, and, finally, to love her a lot. She was a strong, solid person, the perfect match for Frank. But Van was right; she hadn't cried at Johnny's funeral, had held back tears more times than he could count. But she had a heart of gold and was a spitfire like him. He couldn't imagine where Vanessa was going with this.

"Yes," she said quietly. "But she had a true, legitimate panic attack today. I watched her come out of it and she was really shaken. But babe- she actually admitted it, shared a little, and your mom… oh, Joe… she was so sweet. We all started sharing little things. I could tell it meant a lot to your mom that Callie was talking to her so personally. And she told us both that she used to have those attacks too sometimes. I even… I even told them I did too sometimes. I didn't get into why… but it was good."

Joe looked intensely at her. "I'm glad she did that," he said after a minute. "You know, other than Iola and you, Callie's always been more of guy's girl— does that make sense? Think about it. She and Frank are inseparable; Johnny was her best friend. I love her to death. She hangs out with Chet a lot and she can even tame Biff! She needs more women in her life, and I just… you know… I hope she continues to confide in you and that she gets to know my mom more."

Vanessa looked contemplative. "I never thought about Callie like that," she admitted. "I wonder why she's like that. She has girlfriends, but you're right- she's closer to guys. Weird."

"It's not so strange," Joe replied. "I'll see if I can work on that with her- point it out at least- if she's willing to talk. But I do hope she gets to know Mom, like you did. Both my girls are close." He kissed her cheek.

"You're a mama's boy, for sure," Vanessa agreed, laughing softly.

"No shame in my game," Joe joked, continuing, "thank goodness I'm also a hell of a stud who can work magic in the…"

"Stop!" Vanessa interjected, giggling. "Yes, I know. Evidence 1 is right there," she said, pointing to Evan."

"And two is right here," he went on, gently touching her stomach. Awe filled him. Then, he said, seriously, "And you know I'm supportive of you if you ever want to tell Frank or Callie or anyone you choose about your dad, baby. It was brave of you to tell mom and Cal anything. I'm on your side with whatever decision you make; you know that."

Vanessa nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I know."

"You know, Callie told me something today, too," he replied, remembering. "She told me… did you know that she can't have kids anymore? That she never thought she could?"

Vanessa, shocked, sat up as Evan began to fuss, but Joe picked him up and snuggled him against his chest, and he finally settled down. "Are you serious?"

Joe sighed. "Yeah. I was taken aback, too. Sometimes I think there's so much about Callie and Frank I just don't know. But the thing is… I guess it doesn't matter anymore. You know how much I love them both. And I feel good, Van, because I think I made Frank proud today and I showed Callie again that she could trust me. We're lucky to have them. I just don't want to see them in pain."

Vanessa stared at him. "You think we should tell them privately about the pregnancy and give them time to process it before we tell everyone else in a few weeks."

"I think that might be a good idea, yes," Joe agreed. "But it's up to you."

"Friday?" Vanessa queried. "How about this? Let's make it special. Let me tell Frank and ask him on a little date. We've been having fun getting to know each other. I'll take Evan and I'm sure Frank will take Laurie. Why don't you and Callie take JJ somewhere?"

"You're not serious," Joe replied with a small laugh, thinking of the day.

"Oh!" Vanessa covered her mouth with her hand. "Good call. I'll have Frank come over here. You go over there. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Joe smiled at her and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. "I think you're the most amazing woman on the planet, and it's a great idea."

"Dada!" Evan called out his name and looked at him with his bright blue eyes and a big smile. Joe smiled back and lifted his son, kissing him several times and making him laugh.

"Okay, babe. Gotta call Frank and Cal and make the plans; call my parents about Christmas, and call Biff. And then you know what?"

"Dada!" Evan murmured again.

"Daddy is here, honey," he said with a smile. He picked him up as he stood and reached for Vanessa with his free hand. "And the rest of the night is for Evan," he replied, nuzzling his nose. He turned to Vanessa. "Then rounds 2, 3, and maybe even 4 for us." He kissed Vanessa's cheek and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that was both sexy and silly at the same time.

He walked to the kitchen with Vanessa and Evan, his heart full with gratitude and love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank and Callie

Frank glanced at his watch, noting it was 3:45 in the morning. To say that he was exhausted was an understatement. Physically, mentally, but above all emotionally, he had reached his limit.

Yawning, he threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and flopped back on the bed, waiting to see Callie, who was getting ready in the bathroom. It had been a hell of a night.

Coming home with JJ and his father had been one of the best feelings of his life. Joe had gone home by himself, anxious to see Vanessa and Evan right away, and they, along with Andrea, had left from his own house as well. Callie's parents had not even arrived yet, but they'd see them the next day.

His own parents had stayed for a bit with Callie and him, but had left not long after, knowing that they needed privacy. All night long, they'd barely spoken to one another, instead focusing on spending every moment with their children. The total and complete relief and pain in Callie's eyes when she had seen JJ had almost overwhelmed him as well. For hours, they'd held their kids and played with them, and hadn't let them out of their sight. Now, they'd fallen asleep at last, and though the monitors were on in their rooms and he and Callie could see them clearly, it was still hard to not to have them right by their side.

Finally, Callie emerged from the bathroom and made her way to their bed, clad only in the top part of the pajama set he must have left out. On her petite frame, it looked like a dress, and she was beautiful. He reached out his arms for her and she came to him, cuddling close.

Gently, he stroked her hair. On top of everything, this nightmare of a day, it was the anniversary of one of the worst days of her life; he hadn't forgotten. He never would. Every year, he'd just hold her as she often had nightmares and needed him. He kissed her head softly and pulled her even closer to him.

"You okay?" he murmured.

He felt her nod against his chest. "I am now," she replied, hugging him around his waist.

"Try to get some sleep," he encouraged her. "I've got you. I'm right here; you're safe."

She pulled back slightly and looked at him, dark eyes shining with love. "I AM safe. So are you," she added. "So are JJ and Joe. Thank god."

"Amen," he agreed.

She shocked him by pulling back more but lacing her fingers through his. "Tell me about it," she requested. "Please."

Frank sighed, unsure of where to start. "When we arrived at the Mall..." he began, but stopped when Callie shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"Not WHAT happened," she corrected. "How YOU are. That's what I care about. What was it like for you? It helps to talk."

Frank met her eyes and smiled softly, leaning to kiss her lips lightly. He didn't feel like talking, but he knew she was right. His whole life, he had been reserved and tried to handle everything on his own. It had worked out, too, for a long time; everyone depended on him and he liked to work through things on his own. But in recent years, the stress of major life events had proved to be almost overwhelming. He and Callie had turned to each other almost to the exclusion of everyone else to get through things. But he had made her a promise to be more open with others, to be completely vulnerable and open with her, and to get help. He had, and his life had been immeasurably better in the last year for it. Learning to let go of trying to control everything had been— still was— incredibly difficult for him, but Callie and Joe, especially, had supported him fully and, as a result, he was closer to them than he ever thought possible; trusted them with his life.

"It was hell, Cal," he said, again gathering her close in his arms. "As I'm sure it was for you. All I could think about was losing JJ and how nothing else mattered. And I was scared to death for Joe, too. I knew he could handle things, but when you're up against insane people with guns, there are no guarantees. I started thinking about a lot."

"Go on," Callie replied, holding him.

"You know," he said wistfully after a few minutes, "just yesterday I was in Chicago. Life was pretty normal. I missed talking to Joe, but he called a lot and gave me some pretty good insights on the case that I presented. It was nothing crazy, but I took for granted that I could just call him anytime and he would be there. And then every night I would wish I was here with you. I missed playing with JJ and holding Laurie and sleeping next to you. But again, I took it for granted. So when all this hit… I didn't know how to handle it. I hid it pretty well; kept it together professionally, but I felt like breaking inside." He heard his voice getting tighter, grateful for Callie's gentle touch as he spoke. "It's funny. My dad was there; so was Pat and so was Collig. And they all had my back and helped me as much as I helped them. But I never want to feel like that again. I'm fine with something happening to me, but not my family."

"Well, I'm not fine with anything happening to you," Callie replied lightly, giving him an encouraging smile.

"What about you?" he asked. "I can imagine you felt the same. You always hold it together, too," he said, tenderly. "And you know you don't have to do that with me, now or ever."

"I know," she replied, again tightening her arms around him. "Honestly, it didn't go well. I… I had a panic attack. Haven't had one of those in years."

"What?!" Frank was startled, and began to sit up. Callie released him and sat up, herself. "I'm fine," she told him. "Really. But it was awful. I lost track of everything. I couldn't remember what was real or not. I even tried to call Johnny. Can you believe that?" Her voice caught a bit, and Frank touched her face.

Before he could say anything, Callie met his eyes. "But I didn't try to hide it. I... I told the truth. Not why—not fully— but the truth. And your mom and Vanessa were great about it. They helped me so much. I'm trying too, babe. We need to raise our family to be honest and open, even if it's not organic for you and even if my past is a secret... But we can try, because we have amazing family and friends and our babies need us to be that way."

Frank leaned down and kissed her. "You're right."

"And if I'm being honest, I'm scared to even leave the house now. I know I need to get over that, but it's not me so much I worry about- it's Jonathan and Laurissa. God, Frank- today could not have been more innocent, and our baby..." She choked on her words.

"I know, sweetheart," Frank answered, understanding and sympathy in his voice. "Part of me- a big part- feels the same way. But just like I couldn't build a huge bubble around you to protect you from the evil in the world, I- we- can't do that to the kids. It'd stifle them and scare them and they'd exist, but not live. What have we discussed a lot? Control is an illusion." He touched her face gently. "We can do this. We will. It's just very raw now."

Again, she shocked him by her next words, seemingly out of nowhere. "Frank? Are you… are you upset that I can't have more children? Because I am. It's affecting me a lot more than I thought it would." He watched as her lips trembled a bit.

He paused for a moment, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of his voice. "No, Callie. I am not," he began, adamantly. "I cannot lose you. I cannot watch you in terrible pain again. I need a wife; Jonathan and Laurissa need their mother." He tried not to crush her to him, and to let his words convey his heart instead for once.

Callie wiped back her tears, which she could always hold at bay around anyone except for him; he knew that. "So you really feel we are a complete family?" she whispered. "Oh, Frank," she went on, and he saw her trying to control her words. "You must think I'm so ungrateful. I didn't think I could have children, and now we have two of the most beautiful blessings in the world. God- I know that; I really do. I guess I just feel a little empty, you know? I told Joe early today, before all this happened, and I almost couldn't talk about it."

Frank tried to compartmentalize and answer her honestly and authentically. "Listen to me," he told her, reaching for her hand and never looking away from her gaze. "Callie, WE are a complete family. We have always been a complete family. From the moment you became my wife, officially, we were enough. Anything beyond US is a blessing more than anything I ever expected. I love Jonathan and Laurissa more than I thought I could love anyone, but that all stems from you; from us. I would have loved a large family, but I also would have loved being only with you just as much."

She nodded, but he could see it wasn't enough.

"Cal, you're like this right now because it is today- and you know what that is," he said softly. "On some level, you have always known that it wasn't fair you've had to deal with any of this, but you have never complained. You're amazing. So, it is the anniversary of IT, you were scared to death about losing JJ, you're flashing back to John, you were terrified about me and Joe. Of course you feel overwhelmed."

"Okay," she whispered. "That makes sense."

"But," he told her, cupping her face with both hands, and looking deep into her eyes, "I am honored to share my life with you. It is the greatest gift ever given to me. And if you would like to seriously consider adoption at some point, of course I'll support that decision. I am only _half_ of us; and it doesn't really matter if my family is enough for me, because with each child we have had, I literally couldn't imagine life without them. And I'm sure the same would hold true for any other child we bring into our home."

Tears streamed from her eyes at last, which he wiped away with the pads of his thumbs as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much," he added. In the distance, the grandfather clock struck 4:00. "And I will be by your side forever, honey. We're in it together, for better or worse. I believe that's how it went." He winked.

"I love you so much, too," she whispered softly, as she cupped his face now and kissed him deeply. He pulled her to him, hands slipping under the back of her shirt, needing the warmth of her body against him.

As the kisses got more and more passionate, he started to lose himself in her before the thought in the back of his mind made its way to the front and he pulled away slowly, letting go reluctantly and laying back on the bed. Tonight, this date: the last thing he would ever do with her was be intimate. He never wanted her to equate the violence of that day so many years ago with the deep desire and passion they shared. "Cal," he managed, "honey, just let me hold you tonight."

And, for the last time that night, she surprised him. She swung her knee over him and straddled his lap. Breathing hard, completely serious, she looked right into his eyes. "The past is done," she said directly. "And though it'll always be there, I know more than ever that the present is what matters. Baby, I'm okay. You are here. My family is here and they're okay. And we need never to waste a minute." She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, exaggerating each movement, smiled seductively at him, and leaned over him, looking down. Her golden hair cascaded down her back and her face was flushed. Frank could barely control his desire as he soaked in her presence, the depth of feeling and connection they shared now; always had shared. "And right now," she whispered, kissing his neck as she ran her hand lightly across his chest, "I don't care if it's 4:00 in the morning. I would really like to make love with my husband— that is, if he's up for it." She continued to trail light kisses over him.

Frank moaned softly, content, amazed at the love of his life who remained so beautiful and more precious to him than ever. He managed to take a moment to be grateful for everything, to have Callie, his best friend and sweetheart for well over a decade, safe in his arms. They'd survived so much together, had two beautiful children, had lived and conquered more in 28 years than most people did in their lives.

Slipping the shirt completely from her shoulders, he whispered huskily, "oh, I'm up for it," and pulled her to him in a deep, sensual kiss that conveyed everything he could not say directly to her.

But she knew. She always did. That was his last conscious thought for hours, as his heart and body spoke more clearly than his words ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** _Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter: Hero 76, EvergreenDreamweaver, Candie Marie, Drumboy100, BMSH, Erin Jordan, Paulina Ann, max 2013, candylou, BeeBee18, and sm2003495. You are all much appreciated. There is one more LONG chapter after this one. Happy New Year to all!_

Stay by my Side

Chapter 9

Joe rang the doorbell on Frank and Callie's house and was startled when the door opened immediately. JJ stood in the foyer, a big smile on his face, which Joe immediately mirrored.

"Hi Unca Joe!" he exclaimed happily.

Joe bent down and picked him up, giving him a big hug and kiss. "Hey, JJ! I missed you!"

"I miss you too," JJ replied, placing his arm on Joe's shoulder. "I made sa-pwise for you!" He pointed towards the dining room.

"You did, huh? Good thing Uncle Joe loves surprises!" He closed the door behind him and waved at Callie in the distance. She came up to him and he couldn't quite read the expression on her face.

"Hey!" he told her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "How are you?" he went on, noting the slight circles under her eyes.

"I'm good," Callie replied with a yawn. "Exhausted, but good." Her words were succinct, and he could tell that she wasn't totally herself.

Joe smiled. He could wait; they had the whole afternoon together until Frank and Van rejoined them for dinner, with Laurie and Evan.

Allowing himself to be taken to the dining room, he saw a big drawing with colors all over. "Dat for you," JJ told him. "Dat me and you- we best fwends."

Joe's heart melted as he looked down at Frank's son so eagerly pointing to the drawing and waiting for a response. His brother, his real best friend, and his sister- in- law, one of his dearest ones, had done good with this one, and he adored JJ. "Well, that's about the nicest gift I've ever gotten," he told him, as he watched Callie look on behind him, clearly touched by her son's gesture.

"Wait." He scrutinized the drawing, pretending to study it closely, holding back a laugh as he watched JJ's dark eyes grow wide, wondering what he would say. "I see it now. Very cool, J."

"What you see?" JJ asked, standing on the chair next to Joe and tucking himself under Joe's arm.

"I see that box over there which _obviously_ represents all the trouble we are going to get into today. And that squiggly line? That's the first thing- the _race!_ Ready? One, two, three…" JJ started laughing and climbed down from the chair, taking off. "Go!" Joe called out. "Cheater!" Then he turned to Callie, hugged her quickly, and told her, "give me some play time first. Go rest." And he took off after JJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie watched JJ and Joe run to the family room, and headed slowly into the living room, off to the side. She was exhausted, the stress of the last day finally catching up to her. And though last night— this morning— had been perfect, she had gotten no sleep at all; nor had Frank. She wished desperately he was with her now and that she could curl up in his arms, safe and warm.

Yesterday had been so stressful that she actually felt weak and off balance. She'd spent the time since cooking Joe's favorite meal for tonight, as time in the kitchen had always proven a stress reliever for her, allowing her not to think of anything other than pouring herself into recipes and ingredients.

Frank and Joe had spent time together yesterday during and after the dramatic rescue, and she knew that Frank had closure; had truly bonded with his brother. But she hadn't. Seeing Joe, she was at a loss for words. How could she thank him for saving her son's life? No words could do that. How could she tell him how scared she had been for his safety, that she couldn't imagine her own life without him, much less Frank going on without him? Just seeing him, smiling and carefree as usual, touched her deeply, and she hadn't been able to talk. What could she even say to him now? He'd shocked her with their "date" today, and, if she had been surprised, Frank had been completely flabbergasted, but really, genuinely happy. Any chance to spend time with his little girl and nephew excited him, and Callie knew that Frank enjoyed getting to know Vanessa immensely. Finally, he was seeing what she had known for years: that Frank and Vanessa had a lot in common and would be great friends. While they'd never be as close as she was with Joe— their friendship was at a whole different level- they could definitely be close. It was really nice to watch that relationship develop and start to flourish.

If it was literally anyone other than Joe, she would have forced herself to be polite and make small talk. She wouldn't have let JJ out of her sight. But she was so, so tired, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Maybe she could sit for just a few minutes and close her eyes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cal?" She heard her name being mentioned softly, felt her arm being rubbed. "Time to wake up, sis."

"Hmmm," she murmured, raising a hand to rub her forehead. Forcing open her bleary eyes, she blinked a few times before Joe's face came into focus.

He was smiling down at her. "Sorry to wake you, Cal. But Van and Frank will be here in about 45 minutes, and I figured you'd want to see them. If you'd rather go back to sleep, that's fine. I'll tell Van to stay home and we can reschedule."

It took Callie a moment to process what he was saying, and she sat up quickly. "Wait. What?" she asked, shocked. "What do you mean? What time is it?"

Joe pulled out his iPhone and faced it towards her. It read 6:15.

Callie gasped, and Joe took her hand. "Yeah. You've been sleeping for about 5 hours. I'm glad you got the rest. And before you ask, JJ is sleeping; he just went down for a late nap about an hour ago."

Callie felt her eyes fill with tears, unexpectedly emotional. This was all wrong. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. "But.. I… oh, god, Joe," she managed in a shaky voice. "I didn't even cook dinner yet- I just got the ingredients! And, I mean…"

"Stop," he told her, gently, again watching as she managed not to cry. "I already called for Chinese. Frank will pick it up on the way back here. And good for you that I'm a cheap date," he teased. "You had some Mac and Cheese in the fridge which JJ and I enjoyed for lunch, and you know you can't go wrong with Goldfish and Cheerios. Still, you have entirely too much healthy crap in there; it's unacceptable."

"I'm sorry," she managed.

He squeezed her hand. "For the health food, I accept your apology. For anything else, absolutely not. I had a delightful day with my favorite nephew and you needed rest."

Callie stood up and smoothed back her hair. She looked up at Joe as he stood beside her. She sighed, resigned, again in control of her emotions, and excused herself. When she returned ten minutes later, she was refreshed, changed, and completely put together, but she didn't even care. She needed to be direct.

Joe was reclining on the couch, flipping through the stations until finally settling on a college football game. She waved him up to her, and he stood, puzzled.

She touched his cheek. "Thank you. I have no words to tell you what it meant that you risked your life for my son. I was scared to death that he would be hurt… or you would be… and I couldn't live without either one of you. The only thing I knew for sure was that you would protect Jonathan with your life, and, Joe… what can I say about that?"

Joe looked into her eyes, immeasurably touched.

"Joe, you know I love my children more than anything, and you know that your brother is my best friend and the love of my life. But next to him, it was always Johnny and you. I love you, Joe. Thank you."

Joe blinked back tears and pulled Callie into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too," he told her, and he did. Through the years, and a long and complex relationship, they'd gotten to know each other well. But the last 5-7 years, especially, they'd become very close, and she was truly the sister he never had. They were open with each other as they were with few others, their personalities very, very similar, though shaped by different circumstances which had made them just different enough to both adore and infuriate each other. He also loved Frank deeply, and Callie was Frank's whole world. The fact that he was close to Callie now had changed Frank immeasurably.

"What?" she asked against his chest, still holding onto him. "You're being awfully quiet."

Joe laughed and squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "I was just thinking about us being kids and what a nightmare we made for Frank. Who'd have thought we would be such good friends all these years later?"

Callie finally smiled. "Yeah. We were terrors, right? Frank is a saint."

"Speaking of which," Joe cut in, "I feel it's my duty to tell you that little JJ is going to be a wild man- believe me. He's got trouble in his eyes, and I love every minute of it."

"Joe Hardy," Callie replied, her lips curled in a knowing smile, "don't think I don't know it. Your brother is in denial, but it's clear as day to me. Why do you think I let you hang out with him all the time? If anyone can channel that mischief into something good, it's you. There's a method to my madness, my friend."

Joe started laughing. "You never cease to amaze me, Cal," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So how do you want to spend the next 20 minutes before our spouses get here with kids 2 and 3?"

Joe sucked in a breath. This was it and it was going the complete opposite way he had intended. He had planned to lead up gently to this moment, feel Callie out, gauge her emotional level. But no. For good or bad…

"And 4," he said softly.

"What?" Callie asked. "What do you mean?"

"Babies 2 through 4," he repeated.

It took her a minute, but, suddenly, her mouth fell open and her whole face lit up. "Van's pregnant?!" she asked.

He nodded, trying to contain his happiness until he made sure that she was okay.

"Joe, how wonderful! Congrats!" She stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so excited!" she went on. "Are you going to find out the gender? When is she due? Who else knows? Aw— Joe, I'm thrilled! Tell me everything!" Her eyes revealed nothing but happiness, and Joe smiled with relief.

"No one else knows, except for Frank, who's finding out today from Van. We just found out and we were planning on telling everyone at Christmas. We will know the due date pretty soon- her appointment is the week after Christmas, and we will find out if it's a boy or a girl… but not for a few months. Does that cover it?"

"Oh gosh. I'm so thrilled for you! All of our kids are going to grow up together. I love that!" Callie's voice was exuberant.

"Don't tell anyone else. We want to surprise everyone, okay? We just wanted to let you and Frank know first. But yeah- we are totally excited. Guess that practice made perfect, huh?" He chuckled.

Callie wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Well, I don't need to think of the logistics, but a new baby will be such a blessing. You're almost as good a dad as Frank," she teased. "So why tell us before everyone? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Joe shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "You guys are special, that's all."

"But you didn't tell us about Evan early, and…" Suddenly, Callie stopped talking as realization dawned on her. She stepped back from Joe, the hurt apparent in her eyes. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Joe asked, knowing Callie well enough to cut this off before it got out of control. She'd mellowed way out in the last decade, but Callie had as bad a temper as he did, and was as quick to react as he would be. It was like arguing with himself, and that was not easy.

"So you took what I told you the other day and used it against me because you didn't think I could handle it, right? Did you really think I... or Frank... would be one second less happy for you just because we won't be having any more kids? You think I'm like that; that I'm that petty?"

"Callie, stop. I refuse to engage…" he began.

Callie's mouth fell open and she got right in his face. "Don't you dare 'refuse to engage.' What am I? Six? You can't talk to me that way!"

Joe counted to ten. "Callie," he said slowly. "Please stop. I didn't tell you this to hurt you— I wanted to give you time to process it in private in case you did have issues with it. That's all."

Callie still looked taken aback, and he felt bad. "Look, ask your girlfriends if you want. They'd understand. You need some perspective here. You need to see things from a woman's perspective. Vanessa came up with the idea, and I thought it was a good one."

"What?!" Callie exploded. "What are you talking about? My perspective is crystal clear here. And- _hello-_ I'm a woman."

"But you just hang out with guys," he blurted out, and then groaned _. Shut up, Hardy._

Callie's face paled. "What, Joe?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Let's forget it. Come on. This is good news, right?!" The doorbell rang in the distance.

Callie still looked stunned. To Joe's shock, she looked on the verge of tears. "Yes," he heard her warble. She finally met his eyes, her own dark eyes shiny. "Yes, it's great news. Yes, I'm thrilled for you and Vanessa. But you hurt me," she went on. "I love you guys. I love Evan. And maybe… maybe you're right." Her voice broke, and he had no idea how she was holding back the tears. "Maybe I would have felt… maybe I do have no girlfriends..." Her voice was barely a whisper. Worse that that, her eyes looked haunted.

She turned and walked from the room, and Joe stood staring after her, incredulous. Ugh- how had something that had started out so good have gone so bad, so quickly? He was on Callie's side, would always have her back, and he knew that she knew that. Why was she being so sensitive? What had he said?

He heard the sound of the door open in the background, the sound of Vanessa's laughter and Frank's voice; the sound of either Evan or Laurie's soft cry.

And nothing else, Callie's silence speaking the loudest of all.


	10. Chapter 10

Stay by my Side

Conclusion

Joe looked anxiously out of his parents' living room window, waiting for his brother and Callie to arrive. It was Christmas Day, and everything had been going great so far. He, Vanessa, and Evan had gone to church with his parents after opening gifts from Santa at home, and now they were preparing for the long day ahead.

Already, there were many people at the house. In addition to Aunt Gertrude, there would be friends who always came over for at least a little while after spending time with their own families. This year, they'd decided on coming over for dessert, leaving only a few hours with family. Right now, Andrea was chatting with his mom and baking was in full swing. Later, the house would welcome Chet and his girlfriend, Biff and Pat and their respective fiancés, Tony and his family, Phil and his girlfriend, and other close friends: Stephanie, Liz, Ezra Collig and his whole family, Sam Radley's family… the list went on and on. Of course, the Shaws and Mortons would be arriving as well. Somehow, the Hardy home had become the hub of the holidays, and he couldn't have loved it more.

And tonight would be extra special, as they'd announce Vanessa's pregnancy to everyone.

But one issue remained unresolved. He and Callie hadn't really spoken much since the day of their ill fated conversation, other than to be civil and exchange pleasantries when their paths crossed. Truth be told, he missed her terribly, and he didn't know what to do to make it right. He knew he hadn't intentionally meant to hurt her— quite the opposite, in fact— but he had, and he knew he had stupidly crossed a line with the girlfriend comment. The thing was, he had never had to watch what he said to Callie, and that's what made them so close. So knowing his words had caused her pain now was discomfiting.

A few minutes later, he saw them. JJ was holding Frank's hand and Callie was holding onto Laurie as they walked the lengthy pathway to the front door. Joe had to smile. They looked as if they had stepped out of a holiday card; picture perfect and classy. He chuckled softly at the thought of his, Van, and Evan's matching Ugly Christmas sweaters, which he loved. The contrast between his way of life and his brother's was evident, but they were both incredibly happy, and that's all that mattered.

As Fenton threw open the door, he scooped up JJ as Laura gathered Laurissa in her arms, and Vanessa joined them all immediately, bringing Evan into the mix. Callie stood laughing with his parents as Frank came into the room.

"Hey, little brother!" Frank called out, enveloping Joe in a big hug. "Merry Christmas!" His eyes reflected no antagonism, and he'd been perfectly normal at work the past few weeks as well, though he obviously had to know what was going on.

"Merry Christmas," Joe responded. "How was this morning?"

Frank's face broke into an even bigger smile. "Amazing! JJ got got up at 6:00, and we had to force him back to sleep to wait for Laur to wake up. Look—". He took out his phone and opened to photos, and Joe's heart warmed as he took the phone from his brother and flipped through them. They reflected exactly what they should have: a beautiful, happy, grateful family, complete with parents who, even in pictures, looked crazy in love, and children whose eyes were wide with wonder and excitement. Good- it was exactly what Frank deserved and what he had always wished for him.

"Bet JJ didn't listen," Joe replied with a chuckle, returning the phone, and Frank laughed. "No, he didn't. It's like dealing with you sometimes! How was Evan? Was he so excited about Santa?"

"Totally," Joe answered, smiling at the memory. "He's little, but he can't stop playing with that singing bear toy."

"You can always try the motorcycle again next year," Frank winked, and Joe chuckled again.

"Well, I sure as hell won't try to win him over with a minivan," Joe teased, while Frank started laughing.

"Haha!" Frank retorted. He lowered his voice. "I will bet you that this time next year, you'll have a minivan. You'll need one."

"Hell no," Joe argued. "MAYBE an SUV. I refuse to be a Daddy Dorko."

Frank rolled his eyes. "I think saying 'Daddy Dorko' has already made you one."

Joe smiled as he looked into the kitchen. Frank followed his gaze.

"They'll be in here in a few minutes," Frank told him. "Lots of play time today. JJ spent the last week planning every game he's going to play with you tonight and telling me what to play with Evan. Don't worry- he's got it all mapped out." Frank's eyes were twinkling.

Joe nodded. He loved talking to Frank like this; still talked to him every day outside of work and saw him almost every weekend. He had a blast with his brother, now more than ever, and he hated there to be any tension at all. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "About Callie." Might as well be direct.

Frank hesitated for only a minute before nodding. "Sure. Let's go outside. It's pretty mild."

Joe followed his brother, who shocked him by speaking first once they were outside on the deck. "Listen, Joe. Just so you know, I'm completely neutral in this. I'm staying the heck out of it. I know you were trying to make things better and actually be sensitive about everything to Callie and me, and I appreciate that. I'm really fine with it, but Callie isn't, so I think that made her on edge. Just understand that it's a very touchy subject for her and try to forgive her reaction."

Joe squeezed Frank's shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive. I love her. I didn't want to upset her. And she said I was using what she told me against her. I would never do that. I feel bad for her, and I had no idea about her health issues regarding kids prior to getting married. You never told me."

Frank looked at him. "No, I didn't. That was a private issue. It's still… it's a painful one. I can't say anything more about it."

Joe was touched by Frank's open demeanor, the fact that he was sharing anything so personal. Frank had opened up so much in the last year, and he was so grateful for it. "Of course. I understand; I really do. I was just stating a fact. Thanks for not getting defensive."

"Nothing to be defensive about," Frank replied. "You're coming from a good place. I know that. So does Callie, deep down. She's just going through a lot the last few weeks. Go easy on her."

"I will, when she talks to me," he replied.

Frank sighed. "I know I told you I'm staying out of it, and I will, but I have to tell you, bro, that comment about Callie not having any girlfriends, if she related it to me accurately, was out of line."

"It absolutely was," he agreed readily. "And I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry."

"Why _did_ you say it?" Frank asked. Then he stopped himself. "Actually, I'm going to share something with you, okay? Take it for what it's worth. You're very observant and you're very smart, but some things that seem a certain way really aren't what they appear. You can ask her about it, if you really can't let it go, but think about me. Would I be okay with Callie having tons of other men in her life? No. I told you on our last case that there is a whole backstory to John Gellers that you don't know. Other than John, Callie confides in you; that's it. And that took a long time, and your relationship is so important to her. Joe, there's a reason that Callie hangs out with mostly our friends, and that's because…" He paused, unsure of what to say without really saying anything, "Joe, she needs to feel protected. That's all I can say. So just… just protect her, okay? And don't make it a bigger deal than it is or make her feel as if she can't protect herself. She is the mentally toughest person I know, but she's also very guarded. Don't let her lose your trust or she will never give it back. Sounds like someone else I know," he finished with a small smile.

Joe was humbled by his brother's words and vulnerability and total trust in him. Reaching out, he hugged Frank tightly. "You are the best brother in the world and my best friend. Thanks, Frank. I won't let you down. I'm always on your side; on Callie's side. Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too," Frank responded, hugging him back. "Now don't give me a second thought. Enjoy the big news tonight and spend time with Van."

"Your buddy," Joe replied, pulling back.

"Yeah, you did well there," Frank answered. "We both married up." He chuckled. "Van is something else. I have a feeling we will end up pretty good friends."

"Like me and Callie," Joe replied. Knowing what he had to do, he nodded. "Yeah. And I need to fix this with her. Right now."

"Then do it," Frank encouraged with a smile. "You have my permission." He winked.

With a final pat on the back for his brother, Joe headed inside, searching for his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe made his way to the kitchen and unobtrusively touched Callie on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised, and then a cloud came over her face. He waved at her to follow him, and she nodded as they both slipped unnoticed from the room.

He extended a hand to her, and felt better when, after a minute, she reached for it. Quietly, he led her outside to where he and his brother had spoken not five minutes earlier.

"Can we be done with this? Please?" Joe asked her, earnestly. "I'm sorry for hurting you and for what I said. I just want you back, Callie. I miss you."

Callie took a deep breath. "I miss you, too," she admitted. "And I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. I know you were trying to be kind. Please know that I really am over the moon about you and Van welcoming another child. I would never NOT be, if that makes sense."

"It does," Joe acknowledged. "But I didn't know if it would make you feel bad, and I wanted to give you a chance to work through it, in case it did. I swear that's all I meant, Cal."

She nodded, and squeezed his hand. "I know," she said softly. "I do. And I thought about Evan. I realize now that you and Van did the same thing with him. I was in the hospital and very sick, and the doctors all thought I would lose my daughter. So until I was in the clear, you guys didn't tell anyone that you'd found out it was a boy… just in case I lost my child." She met his eyes. "That was so selfless, and I never realized it until our talk. Thank you, Joe. I was completely wrong to mistrust your intentions and to even think you'd use a personal story against me. Forgive me for that."

Joe smiled, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We good?"

"No, we are not," Callie replied shakily. She looked to the sky for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Come- sit for a few minutes," she told him. Puzzled, he moved to the built in seat at the far end of the deck, where Callie sat next to him.

He could see she was trembling, and immediately he was concerned. "Cal?" he asked.

"You were right," she began, shakily, unable to meet his eyes. She was looking down, and had her arms wrapped around herself. It was time.

Joe's words to her a few weeks ago stayed with her still, making her realize that she would always be dealing with the consequences of IT, even when she had grown so much, had moved beyond that horrific night almost a decade ago. Too many times her instinct and avoidance had caused others pain and confusion, and it had to end. She was scared, truly, to think of it even now, to muster the strength to say the actual word, because it had been so, so much worse than what that one terrible word could even convey. But saying it demystified it so that she could deal with it, even if she couldn't and wouldn't revisit what it actually meant; what had been done to her. Her doctors had told her that it had been one of the worst cases of brutality they ever dealt with. And she knew that only Frank and Johnny would ever know the details, had loved and protected her and lived her nightmare with her until she had awoken, stronger than before.

But JJ's being taken with Joe had thrown her badly. She was no longer the most important person in her world; her past was over. Her future was with her husband and children and she would not be held captive by fear any longer. Time had healed her, along with a remarkable support system and the two men whom she loved so much. But when she had a little setback or something triggered her, even though she could pretty much control it at this point, it still confused others, understandably so. And two years ago, when John had died and a maniacal killer had targeted the whole Hardy family, her inability to address her secret past had almost cost Joe and Frank their relationship, as her impregnable and amazing husband would never have betrayed her. Though it had worked out in the end, her reaction to Joe's words recently made her realize that the only way he could understand why she occasionally shrank in fear or reacted badly is if he knew. She had grown a lot; was stronger and more confident, and was ready to move forward. Maybe Christmas, maybe this day, was not ideal, but maybe it was. He had earned the right to know, at least a little bit, and there was no one she loved or trusted more than Joe, next to Frank and her babies.

She was ready. And she trusted that Joe would ask no details. He deserved to really know that her issues were not his fault. Ideally, he would silently support Frank, too, who had grown so much after he'd gotten help, but who might need someone else one day for comfort or a sounding board. She took a deep breath, knowing that she could not have done this even a year ago.

"Callie?" Joe asked gently. "Are you okay? I'm a little worried." His bright blue eyes held only concern.

Callie met his eyes, starting slowly. "We need to talk. It's long overdue. I don't have a lot of girlfriends, Joe. You're right. That's why I treasured Iola so much, why I adore Vanessa. I tried, you know. I did. When I went to college, I tried to surround myself with women, because your brother and I had broken up and I really didn't like men."

"Callie, don't," Joe cut in. Slipping an arm around her, he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "You don't owe me an explanation, especially for something so stupid that I shouldn't have said. Who cares who you're friends with? I'm lucky to have you as one of my best ones. Forget it."

"No," she told him. "Joe, I trust you implicitly. I trust you with my children. We made a deal a long time ago about trust, and I haven't forgotten."

"Me either," Joe replied, still confused.

"Joe, I'm very sensitive to certain things; you know that from now and from years ago. I've made some bad choices in my life with who I can or can't trust; as a result, I over-relied on Frank and Johnny for a long time, when the burden could have been shared. Failure to talk or to trust anyone has led to a whole lot of miscommunication, and I want you to know that I take full responsibility for that. Our recent argument was my fault. The case with Roy Grant? I played a big part in that, too. And I'm sorry."

Joe was on full alert now.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, fighting the pounding of her heart. "I'm sticking with my decision to keep some things about my past to myself, because I've done so for a long time. And it's very painful for me to think about, even now. But I need you to know that when you don't understand something about me, there probably IS a reason. Please don't assume things about me that you don't know. I can reveal little tidbits now and again if it's important, but please have faith in me and care enough to trust me … not to judge me."

"I don't, Cal," he whispered.

"You know how something will trigger you about Iola, even now, years and years later, after you've tricked yourself into believing it's dead? I mean, you're okay and you're strong and you have managed to live with it, maybe even emerged stronger as a result, but it shows up at the weirdest times...like in the Mall, maybe? I assume you've had nightmares after what happened with you and JJ. Because it's the Mall, Joe. It's where she died."

Joe audibly gasped. How the hell did she know that?!

She met his eyes, her own watery. "I know because I know you; I always have. I know you on some unspoken level because we are so alike that it's scary. But we get each other, which is why it's been so hard to keep some parts of my life private. It's never been about not trusting you, especially in recent years, since you've become the brother I never had. I want you to know that."

Joe's eyes were filled with tears as well.

This was it. She squeezed his hand and allowed herself to mourn, taking solace in being strong for him. There must be only directness here, no room for things to be misconstrued.

"Joe, I think knowing something about me is important." She hesitated, voice wobbly, and willed herself to be strong. "It's Christmas, and the timing may be way off. This is your day with Vanessa, and I don't want to put any sort of damper on that." She managed a weak smile, struck by the intensity and concern in Joe's bright blue eyes. "You are my brother, and it's time you understand me better so that my past will never again cause a rift with me and you or you and Frank. But I can wait. I've waited almost ten years, so another few weeks won't matter." She inhaled slowly, fighting the queasiness in her stomach despite her resolve.

Joe reached for her, held both her hands tightly. "Tell me," he said softly. "Now. Let me help you."

Callie felt tears form in her eyes which she willed away. Joe's hands holding hers gave her strength; she felt his support and knew she was making the right call. Only Joe would want to hear simply because he wanted to be able to protect her, and that idea warmed her heart.

She began in a soft voice. "Joey, my insecurities, the fact that doctors thought I could not have children, the fact that I had such medical issues with JJ and Laurie, extenuating circumstances aside, the fact I don't like being sneaked up on or touched without my consent, even the fact that a lot of people perceive me to be distant... there's a reason for all of it." She paused for a moment, then met his eyes directly, straightening her posture and raising her chin, rubbing Joe's hands. She would not be afraid any longer.

"I was sexually assaulted... brutally... it happened when I was nineteen in California. Frank and I were not together and I had no one. Well..." She paused, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to steady her voice, "I had Johnny, and he was the most supportive person on Earth and the reason, Joe, why both Frank and I will forever be in his debt. I can't give you details, not ever. They're unimaginably horrifying, and it took years for your brother and I, for John, to sort through it all. I can tell you that Frank knows it all and John knew as well, and it was unbelievably bad; I barely lived. No one else knows- not my parents— just my team of doctors and a therapist I worked with for a long time. And though it's my past, as Iola was yours, it affects me in ways I couldn't imagine, even today, as Iola does with you."

Joe could barely breathe, literally felt the color drain from his face. _Oh god. No._

She rubbed his hand, touched deeply by Joe's obvious devastation on her part and his love for her, which did not need words. She understood. The look on his face said it all. "The whole 'guy' thing stems from the fact that I feel very vulnerable a lot of the time, and I hate myself for this, but I like feeling as though guys can protect me. I've done all I can; I work out, I eat right, I've taken self-defense classes and even martial arts with Frank. I'm strong; I'm quick. But Joe? I'm barely 5'3" and I weigh 105 pounds, and there's literally only so much I can do. Nothing I could have done would have stopped it."

"I understand, Callie," he replied in a low, shaking voice, almost unable to speak, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I brought this asinine topic up. _God, Cal..."_

 _"_ Well," she went on, ignoring him, a few tears finally falling, "now you know." Joe remained shocked; Callie almost never cried, and his own tears continued as well in response. She was taking shaky breaths now, clinging to him, face buried in his shoulder, and Joe held her tightly. "I can't get into detail about what happened, for... so many reasons, none of which has to do with you. I've talked to you about it before, once, when I was in the hospital with Laurie, and I tried to tell you then that..." she paused, fighting for control, "that I don't trust too many people, but I trust you- and Van- because you just accept me for who I am. What happened a long time ago changed my life forever. But I was… it was… life changing …really horrifying ... and I will never fully recover. So please understand me and support me and just... love and accept me... when you don't understand why. Neither will you fully ever recover from Iola and the aftermath of her death, though life goes on and we live it fully. So... that's what happened. You touched a nerve and inadvertently reminded me that I am not totally the person I want to be. I'm still insecure in a way that I thought I was over long ago. When you stated the obvious about my lack of girlfriends, about my sensitivity to having children, I felt exposed and embarrassed. I got scared and I lashed out at you and I was wrong."

Joe released her, stood up, and walked to the edge of the deck, shocked at her complete candor and vulnerability. He had known Callie for a long, long time, and he'd never heard her so open, even in their most personal talks. In that moment he knew that her depths were deep and protected; saw for the smallest of moments the Callie who his brother knew; who he thought he'd known. She had been purposefully direct but vague on details; had chosen her words very carefully. She had opened up to him in ways she never had done before, and he felt sick, nauseated, and physically pained as his mind tried to process her words and all the weight they carried. His poor sister. _Oh, Callie._

God, it all made sense now. _Everything_. Frank's reaction on their last case, his severe overprotectiveness towards her for years, Johnny… Johnny knew. He KNEW. And somehow he must have played a huge role in helping her, solidifying a friendship that was so strong and inexplicable that he had never fully understood it. Now he knew why.

All those years ago, for a long time, Joe had resented Callie, called her horrible names, thought she was crazy for reacting to simple things in the way she had, when she was fighting demons as bad as— probably worse—- than his own. And Frank had listened to him, knowing the truth, and unable to talk to him about it, protecting the woman he loved at all costs. He had stood by Callie, always, unyielding, strong and silent and stoic and brave. Thinking of his brother's character and strength for all those years, when he must have felt so alone, tore at his heart.

All he had known as truth now shook him with its fragility.

His stomach churned and he wanted to throw up. It was too much to process. He was almost brought to his knees by the magnitude of her trust in him. He never would have asked, though he HAD suspected after Callie had mentioned some things in the hospital when they had spoken, finally, after the horror of her accident. But he had promised her that he wouldn't think about any of her veiled allusions, and he hadn't. And he wouldn't, ever again, unless she wanted to discuss it with him, though he knew she would not. He didn't want or need to know. He was sure that this vaguest veiled allusion to the unmentionable was far more than she had ever thought she would give, and he ached for her. How bad had it been? How much pain had she been in if... if... it affected her ability to have children? That it had almost cost her her life? How ... No. He would not go there. He felt shaky. Words failed him.

There was so much to think about. Callie's unspeakable pain and terror. Frank's ability to hide the truth and suffer alone for so many years. Johnny's deep love for and commitment to Callie hidden beneath a carefree and wild facade. Sorrow and rage filled him; he hoped the animal who hurt her so badly was rotting his life away in jail. THAT he would make it his quiet mission to ensure. Someday.

He reached a trembling hand to his forehead. Rarely in his life had he felt so humbled. She had said so much without actually saying anything specific, but he understood. Again, his relationship with Callie, their uncanny closenes, struck him. Maybe it was because really they were so alike; maybe it was because despite how beautiful she was, he had barely noticed or cared all his life, was genuinely drawn to or averse to her personality only and therefore was never a threat to her; maybe it was because they both loved Frank so much, or because they had learned to be completely authentic and honest and supportive of one another. Whatever it was that defined their relationship, he didn't know. All he knew was that he loved her a lot; she was his sister and dear friend. And someone had hurt her...unbelievably badly...

He felt Callie come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Please don't cry now," she told him, gently, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just remember that there are always reasons that people are who they are, why they act how they act, good or bad. I was hurt once, a long time ago. I am okay now. Anything beyond that… don't let your mind wander." Her voice was stronger now. "Me and you- we're survivors, okay? We get through things. We'll be okay. We ARE okay."

Joe turned to her, eyes glassy, and, for a moment, looked right into her eyes, seeing himself reflected in them. How appropriate.

"My gift to you this Christmas is my total trust," she told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but-honestly- I wasn't emotionally ready. And up until two years ago, you didn't need to know. Frank and Johnny went to hell with me and helped me back. When I saw what my secret almost did to you and Frank, it shocked me into reality. I needed time to conquer my past and to get rid of the shame and horror and everything that went with it. I'll never be there completely, but I AM close. Now, you know just enough to understand me better; to understand and support your brother more. If, God forbid, he should ever not be able to handle something relating to my past, support him. Love him. He has been my greatest ally and he doesn't have John now to talk to, okay? I love him and trust him enough to tell you what is appropriate... and what is not appropriate... for you to know. He deserves that; he deserves you. Just as you choose not to reveal a lot of what you've been through, respect that of me. I will never go further than I have today. I cannot. You understand."

"I do," Joe managed, stepping away silently before turning again to her. "You got _hurt._ That's all."

Callie managed a small, brave smile. "That's it. And you... just needed time to figure things out; get your head on straight. Stuff happened while you were working through it. _Stuff._ Nothing else."

Joe took an uneven breath and smiled shakily. For a brief moment they froze, their eyes locking in gaze of trust, vulnerability, and absolute understanding before they stepped into each other's arms and embraced tightly. "Love you," they said at the same time.

Frank walked up to both of them, eyebrows raised. "Uh… under any other circumstances, when a guy sees his wife and brother like this and hears them declaring their love for each other, he would get a little worried, right?" He was teasing, but concerned when he saw both Joe and Callie with tear- streaked faces.

Callie squeezed Joe's hand and walked to Frank, stepping into his arms, which instinctively closed protectively around her, and burying her face in his chest. "Everything's fine," she whispered. "I'll tell you later. For right now, please just hold me. I need you."

Joe met Frank's eyes and managed to smile. "It's time to get this Christmas started," he said softly, and walked back toward the house, pausing only to kiss Callie's head and his brother's cheek before disappearing inside, leaving his big brother staring after him, confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first hour, Joe found himself alone, still fighting tears, still trying to comprehend the magnitude of Callie's confession and the unbelievable strength that she and Frank had exhibited for years- for YEARS. His heart broke for his sister and brother, but he saw with clear vision now just how deeply Frank and Callie loved each other, how if ever there were true soulmates, it was them. He wanted to run to his brother and hold onto him and apologize for every time he had done wrong by Callie, for every misunderstanding that he had caused by his own immaturity.

But he would not do that. Because what Callie wanted and needed, he knew, was to release herself from her past, as he had learned to do with his. And she had given him the single greatest gift of his life; knowledge and trust, two things he could use to help and grow closer to Frank and Callie and their family. Her bravery took his breath away.

No, he would not cry or apologize. She would not want that; would understand that he could not have been responsible for what he had not known. Frank would know that, too.

Instead, he would choose happiness. He returned to his family and friends.

Close to four hours later, the house was packed. Frank and he had spent a considerable amount of time playing with Evan, Laurie, and JJ, who, along with Tony's toddlers, were the hit of the party.

For the briefest of moments right after dinner, Frank had met Joe's eyes, and gave him a soft, shaky smile, his eyes reflecting so many emotions that Joe couldn't process them all. He'd left for the other room, but not before squeezing Joe's shoulder. He knew. And Joe was glad that Callie had told him. He might never speak of it, but now Joe could offer Frank support and understanding in ways he never could have imagined. And from the horrible tragedy, when she had just "gotten hurt," some good night come.

Before the huge dessert array was piled out, Joe asked for everyone's attention, signaling Vanessa to stand by him.

"This better be good, Hardy," Biff joked, "caused I'm damned hungry."

Joe rolled his eyes at his second brother. "It is good. It's better than good. Van and I would like to take a minute tonight to announce that we will need to have another place setting at the table next year at this time." He took Evan from Frank's outstretched arms, kissed his cheek, and had Vanessa quickly take off his sweater. Underneath, he wore a t shirt, simply stating "I'm the Big Brother."

The room erupted into cheers and Joe and Vanessa — and baby Evan— were gathered into hugs and kisses, and there were tears from Andrea and Laura, and Fenton beaming with pride as he held JJ. Laurie, in her Grandpa Robert's arms, started clapping with everyone, making those gathered near her laugh.

Frank, arm wrapped firmly around Callie, looked deep into her eyes as he held onto her. Ignoring the crowd, he leaned down and kissed her slowly and deeply. "I love you so, so much," he whispered. "And I stand behind you and whatever decisions you make. You know that. You are the most amazing, strongest person I know. Thank you for giving me this beautiful life." His eyes shone with love and pride. She had made one of the hardest decisions of her life tonight, he knew that. But SHE had made it, on her own terms, in her own time, with absolutely no influence from him. She had empowered herself today, something that had taken her almost a decade to do, but which others might never have done, as it would have destroyed almost anyone else. "You are extraordinary, sweetheart," he finished, simply.

"I love you," she whispered back, wishing she could just disappear for a little while with him alone. "Thank you, baby, for a lifetime of support and love. For being by my side always." She reached up and touched his cheek lightly. "Frank, you are the most compassionate and trustworthy person I have ever known. You're my anchor." Finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're an amazing dad and husband, best friend, and lover." She kissed him, not caring at all who saw. She was long done with hiding her emotions from people. She was who she was and she loved who she loved, and she would do anything for this man who had been her everything for so long. "I'll be happy to show you my gratitude this evening," she finished with a wink, and melted as Frank pulled her close and she nestled against him, at peace, genuinely happy, and safe, as always, in his arms.

After ten minutes or so, as everyone settled down, Joe held up his hand. "One more thing."

"You got a minivan?" Biff called out, and Joe laughed as Frank blushed.

"No, Hooper. Van and I would like to thank everyone for their support. But I'd like to say a Christmas toast, if I might."

Slowly, the room quieted, and Joe took a few moments to take it all in. Frank was now holding JJ and Callie had Laurie, but she had her other hand clasped with Laura, and he smiled. Frank held onto Vanessa's hand as she balanced Evan against her. Abundant love filled the room.

"Merry Christmas to the best family and friends in the world. We are especially grateful this Christmas for everyone's health and safety, for JJ being with us all."

The silence of the moment was broken by JJ's calling out, "Hi Unca Joe! Love you!"

Everyone laughed as Frank kissed his son, and Joe called back, "I love you too, buddy."

He looked around the room. "How lucky are we to be here right now, with so many things to be grateful for? So right now, I wanted to tell everyone here that I am so in love with my beautiful wife and my son and my future babies."

"Awww," a few people called out.

"And I wanted to tell you all that I love you, because you can't say it enough. Life can change at any moment. This year, I'm especially grateful for my family, including my best friend and brother, Biff, who's a jerk, but otherwise a reliable guy."

"Love you, idiot!" Biff called out as everyone laughed, but Joe knew he was touched.

"And for my brother, my blood one, Frank." He stopped and met Frank's eyes directly. "You're the strongest, kindest, most selfless person I have ever known, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You remind me every day to be a good man just by living your life as an example. Thank you... for more reasons than you will ever know."

The room remained silent now, everyone drawn into the weight of the words in the air.

Joe went on. "For my mother- in -law, Andrea, as beautiful and young as always. For my dad, who always guides me in the right direction, and who is open and honest. To that end, I honestly need a raise. We'll talk."

Scattered laughter arose.

"For my mama, who I love so much. For my little miracle niece Laurie and miracle best buddy, JJ. And this year, to my incredible sister, Callie. You are my mirror. I know you understand that, and really love you so much." He tried to steady his voice.

He watched as she blew him a kiss and Frank nodded slowly, appeciative.

"To all of us." He raised a glass, "my family and family through extension."

Everyone raised a glass, waiting for him to wrap up. "And finally, to those who will always be a part of us and will never be forgotten: Iola and Johnny, who made the world a better place and us better people... we miss you and love you."

Several people held hands, wiped away tears, and huddled close to each other.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. May we stay by each other's sides forever as our circle of love expands."

As glasses clinked and the chorus of "Merry Christmas" broke out, activity resumed in the room.

Joe took Vanessa's hand and carried Evan, walking to Frank and Callie and their children. He had promised his dad one good family picture.

He stood between Frank and Callie, wrapping an arm around each of them. Frank held Evan in one arm and held Vanessa's hand, as Vanessa held Laurie and JJ sat on Joe's shoulders, laughing.

It didn't matter who held whose kids, or who stood by whom. They were family, all them, united in strong bonds, forever and always standing by each other's sides.

Unbreakable and unafraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's note:** _Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter to Drumboy100, candylou (thank you for clarifying!), Moon in Scorpio (always for your support, and the reviews on the last few chapters), EvergreenDreamweaver, BMSH, ErinJordan, sm2003495, Paulina Ann, Max 2013, and Caranath. Thank you as well to everyone who left a comment along the way, and those who read, Favorited, and enjoyed the story._

 _A brief musing on the past year... Feel free to skip! :)_

 _I must say that the past year or so has been a great creative experience for me. I had not written anything since 2008, and, prior to that, 2002. Then, when my friend Red Hardy asked if I wanted to participate in a little holiday contest on the HDA, which turned into "The Path to Gratitude", I started getting hit with the writing bug again...and it has been relentless! My idea for a little Frank and Callie centered story (since I rarely saw one) turned into "First Encounters," and then somehow an entire universe exploded with recurring OC's and plot lines. Soon enough, in one year, I also wrote "The Secret Spaces," "Alternate Plans," "The Stages of Conviction," "Civil Skirmishes," and now this little Christmas story._

 _This is a new experience for me, writing in the same arc, but I have come to be invested in it. I feel a need to develop a good mystery (since this is, after all, a mystery genre), but I care more about characterization and exploring relationships. To me, that's what makes stories come alive. I always start with "What if..." and go from there. I did not plan many of the major events in my stories, but, once they entered my mind, I couldn't let go. My greatest hope with my effort is that I handled Callie's crisis with sensitivity throughout the series (since so very many women experience something similar). To that end, after almost a decade, I thought this talk between Callie and Joe was warranted, as she has grown tremendously and she knows it is time: on her own terms, in her own way, she survives and thrives. I wanted to show also that John Gellers was a hero, a truly great man, who happened to be gay (so what? I hate stereotypes and truly believe people should not be pigeon-holed into one aspect of their personality, no matter what that aspect is). I also wanted to show my favorite brothers as good, decent, upstanding human beings... who are flawed, as we all are, and who make mistakes, but who always try to do the right thing, to let their love for each other and their family and friends carry them through their own doubts and insecurities. I hope I have accomplished some of these goals._

 _Several people have been especially kind and supportive to me privately and in reviews: to that end, SnowPrincess88, TinDog, Moon in Scorpio, Paulina Ann, and Drumboy100... thank you for always giving sound advice, not being afraid to offer constructive and honest feedback, and often for encouraging me more than you knew when I almost gave up this process. To receive support from people who are such talented writers themselves and excellent people meant so much along the way. I am always receptive to inquiries via PMs and will be happy to answer anyone's questions as best I can. For anyone reading, reviews do make a difference to an author, and sending negative or downright mean comments or PMs can sometimes negate the encouragement. Yes, this happened- many times. Despite it all, truth be told, I love to write, and, though I have much to learn and much growth to experience, every time I sit down at a computer and immerse myself in this world, it is fun, it is uplifting, and it is fulfilling._

 _I am currently working on one more story in this universe which will come right after this story, but it probably won't be done until the spring or summer. It is tentatively called "Relative Fortune,", and, if you've enjoyed the series, I hope you'll consider reading it. In any case, thank you so much for coming along for the ride. I wish you all the best in 2018: a year of happiness, good health, and enjoying what life has to offer._

 _All the best,_

 _Cheryl_


End file.
